Atrapada en Los Brazos de un demonio
by sesshoxcris
Summary: ¿Sindrome de Estocolmo o amor? Rin tiene sentimientos por el hombre que la secuestro, haciendola dudar hasta si desea apartarse de su lado. Sesshomaru no tiene sentimientos, no se preocupa por nadie... ¿Entonces por que no puede apartar sus manos y sus pensamientos de esta mocosa? Basada en el libro "Solo un Poco Despiadado"
1. Secuestro

**Atrapada en los brazos de un Demonio**

Joven e Inocente, la heredera de las Industrias Muso, Jundo Rin, trata de demostrar al actual presidente de la empresa y único pariente cercano, Miasma Naraku, que ella quiere involucrarse más en los asuntos de la empresa, siendo deliberadamente ignorada por este y sus primos.

Al ser enviada a Rusia a terminar unas negociaciones sencillas, recibe un correo electrónico de la empresa, concertando una cita entre su tío, y uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa y tal vez del mundo entero: Sesshomaru Taisho.

Rin toma la decisión de delegar sus responsabilidades y tomar un avión de Moscú a San Petersburgo, para reunirse con aquel enigmático hombre.

Sin embargo, su vida dio un giro completo al descubrir quien realmente era ese hombre de crueles ojos dorados.

…

**Capitulo 1 "Rusia"**

Jundo Rin tenía solo ocho años cuando sus padres y hermano mayor murieron en un viaje en avión hacia Estados Unidos, donde habían ido de vacaciones para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo mayor por sus buenas calificaciones.

Ella no había podido ir debido a que aun tenía clases y muy pronto seria su audición en el Conservatorio de Tokio, por lo que los alcanzaría en solo 5 días.

Sin embargo nunca imagino que en esos 5 días, ella terminaría huérfana, presenciando el funeral de sus padres y acabando bajo el cuidado del hermano adoptivo de su madre, Miasma Naraku.

El proceso fue doloroso y ella había caído en una fuerte depresión, por suerte ella contaba con algunos amigos que siempre que podían la ayudaban y cuidaban más de lo que incluso sus padres la cuidaron realmente.

La vida con su tío no fue horrible ni traumatizante, al menos no últimamente.

Apenas pasaron algunas semanas desde la muerte de la familia Jundo, y Naraku tomo el poder de la empresa, alegando el cuidar el puesto de la presidencia hasta que su adorada sobrina tuviera las habilidades necesarias para tener el control de la empresa.

Él hombre aumento rápidamente el valor de la empresa y el número de clientes e inversionistas aumento considerablemente.

Ella había tenido que abandonar sus sueños de dedicarse a la música, y empezar a estudiar economía y administración de empresas desde esa tierna y corta edad.

Sus primos habían sido crueles con ella, tratándola como si fuese una tonta y haciendo que los nuevos sirvientes, traídos de la anterior casa, la hicieran menos o la castigaran a base de maltrato psicológico y castigos corporales.

El tiempo límite se agoto cuando una de las sirvientas la había abofeteado por tocar la flauta sin consentimiento de los amos y había perdido un diente que no estaba flojo. Había salido corriendo, aterrada, escuchando los pasos de aquella mujer siguiéndola, gritándole que se detuviera.

Ella quedo escondida en un parque hasta que estuvo segura que nadie la seguía. Sonrió y cayo, agotada en aquel parque, sintiendo frio, pero libertad, una hermosa libertad.

Antes de desvanecerse, escucho unos pasos tranquilos hacia ella y una calidez extraña que envolvió su cuerpito, haciéndola sonreír sinceramente, tal vez un ángel por fin había decidido llevarla con sus padres y acabar con su miseria de vida.

Para cuando recupero el conocimiento, estaba en una camilla de un hospital privado, al lado de la cama se encontraban sus amigos, viéndola preocupados y aliviados de que despertara.

Desde ese día los servicios sociales, socios de la empresa y la prensa estuvieron al pendiente de cualquier paso en falso que dieran hacia ella.

Por su puesto, la mujer fue despedida y arrestada por abuso infantil, que al no querer irse sola, delato a los demás sirvientes que ella había visto hacer lo mismo con la niña.

Los hijos de Naraku fueron enviados a internados extranjeros donde no podrían hacerle más daño y aun después de graduarse, no iban a esa casa ni para las vacaciones.

Incluso Naraku había permitido que ella volviera a sus clases de música en cuanto ella salió completamente de rehabilitación.

La vida empezaba a sonreírle, aunque no podía decirle a nadie del ángel que había salvado su vida ese día.

Con el pasar de los años, comprendió que aquel hombre que vivía con ella en la mansión de sus padres no la quería. Todos los días desayunaba sola, comía sola y a veces la acompañaba en la cena, pero jamás habían hablado de ningún tema.

En las fiestas navideñas, ambos iban a fiestas de caridad y cenas con socios importantes. Fingían ser inseparables y él fingía quererla y sobreprotegerla… Aunque nunca perdía la oportunidad de insinuar una alianza matrimonial, usándola a ella como el puente entre la unión de grandes empresas.

Sin embargo, ella noto esto, y decidió cuidar del legado de sus padres y en el fondo, quería agradar a su tío y demostrarle que ella podía continuar con el legado familiar.

Logro adelantarse dos años y se graduó con mención honorifica en Administración de empresas y empezó a trabajar en el negocio familiar desde los 17 años como pasante.

Ahora con 20 años había logrado un puesto alto en la empresa y estaba postulándose para la vicepresidencia. Sus amigos estaban orgullosos de ella y le repetían varias veces que sus padres seguramente también lo estarían al ver sus logros.

Pero a pesar de tener una exitosa carrera en ascenso y amigos verdaderos que nunca la defraudarían, había algo que aun no lograba superar.

El amor.

-Rin, te vez increíble –Le decía asombrada Sango, su mejor amiga desde la cuna, y su confidente en cada aspecto de su vida –El inversionista quedara asombrado cuando te vea.

La chica estaba vestida con un traje azul marino femenino de dos piezas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo sin querer, haciéndola un poco más provocativa de lo que le gustaría. Una blusa blanca planchada a la perfección sin dibujitos, haciéndola ver aburrida, en su opinión. Y unos zapatos de tacón medio que le hacían ganar algunos centímetros.

-Me siento tan insípida –Murmuro mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y el flequillo cubría el ojo izquierdo, prefería el pelo suelto, pero seguramente con él frío que hacía, seguramente se despeinaría en un segundo.

Rusia, el lugar más frío de la tierra. La única razón por la que ella había puesto un pie en este lugar fue por órdenes de su tío.

Este helado país tenía una de las empresas de refinería más lucrativas del planeta, y su tío había aprovechado que él hijo del dueño tenía cierta fijación por su sobrina. Prácticamente solo tenía que mover sus pestañas y cerrar el trato.

Y eso la enojaba, había estudiado como posesa en la Universidad día y noche, para que su titulo quedara de lado y solo la vieran como una cara bonita.

Por desgracia eso había sido hace una semana y todo había salido a la perfección.

Suspiro mientras se ponía algo de maquillaje para intentar hacerla ver mayor, pero por la risa que su compañera de viaje le dedicaba desde la cama, le hicieron ver que no estaba teniendo resultados.

-No hace milagros, cariño –Dijo soltando otra carcajada al ver como ella quería fulminarla con la mirada.

No es que se quejara de su apariencia, en general se sentía cómoda con su aspecto. No era como la mayoría de las niponas gracias a la descendencia de su padre que su familia era americana así que tenía algo más de carne que sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero el problema era su cara.

A pesar de que le dijeran que era atractiva, también era cierto que aun tenía rasgos infantiles aún. Su cara tenia forma de corazón y sus ojos eran grandes como los de una muñeca, y su sonrisa tenía unos hoyuelos que la hacían ver más adorable que seductora, cuando intentaba iniciar un coqueteo con alguien, lo que ocasionaba que mayormente la miraran con ternura en vez de deseo.

Y lo peor eran labios.

Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, pero el labio superior era un poco más grande que el inferior, así que parecía tener un puchero permanente en su cara. Cosa que no era muy útil a la hora de las reuniones de negocios ¿Cómo se suponía que impresionaría a los inversionistas si ella parecía una mocosa de 16 años?

-Juro que un día me haré cirugía plástica para quitarme estos labios de pato –Murmuro viéndose al espejo de nuevo

Esperaba que él traje la ayudara a verse mayor, más seria y madura, pero causaba el efecto contrario, parecía más como una niña que tomaba la ropa de su madre para jugar a ser adulta, en palabras de su amiga.

-No molestes… Esta es una oportunidad para que mi tío me tome enserio –Dijo haciendo un puchero que solo la hacía ver más infantil y a Sango la hizo reír más fuerte.

Rin le enseño la lengua y miro de nuevo su computadora portátil. Entro nuevamente a su correo y reviso por última vez el mensaje que le habían enviado… O bueno, más bien a su tío.

"_Naraku,_

_Mi secretaria parece estar teniendo problemas para localizarte. Me informó que ha sido incapaz de llegar a ti. Le dije que eras un hombre ocupado. Pero también yo soy un hombre ocupado. Tampoco soy un hombre demasiado paciente. Tenemos asuntos que discutir. San Petersburgo, 5 de febrero, 8 p.m., restaurante "Ёкаи". Espero que estés allí. No llegues tarde. Sabes cuánto detesto la impuntualidad. Odiaría que nuestra amistad fuera arruinada por algo tan pequeño._

_Espero ansioso nuestra reunión, _

_Sesshomaru Taisho"_

Honestamente no había escuchado nunca de él. Es más ni siquiera sabía que su tío contaba con amigos que fueran capaces de hablarle con tanta prepotencia y ordenarle a hacer algo. Ciertamente era aterrador y admirable.

Suponía que al ser la representante de su tío en tierra extranjera, los empleados habían preferido dirigirle el recado a ella. Al principio, había pensado en reenviar el correo a su tío. Pero luego pensó, si ella era capaz de negociar con este hombre y solucionar el problema que tuvieran, definitivamente todos la tomarían más enserio y demostraría que realmente estaba hecha para este negocio…

O al menos ese había sido su optimismo inicial, ya que al buscar imágenes del hombre en internet, todo su optimismo se había ido por el caño.

En la fotografía podía verse a un hombre alto, de cabello largo rubio, casi platinado; su rostro varonil y perfecto, sin una sola imperfección o arruga en él. Tenía el tipo de musculatura que la mayoría de los hombre solo podían soñar, más que un aburrido hombre de negocios, parecía un boxeador profesional; pero lo que le detuvo el corazón fueron sus ojos. Eran dorados, hermosos, fríos… y crueles.

La información de Wikipedia informaba que era un magnate petrolero, millonario de 32 años.

¡32 AÑOS!

A menos que nacieras en una cuna de plata, era muy difícil que un hombre a tan corta edad consiguiera tanto dinero…

-Al menos no de forma legal –Alego su amiga con su teléfono también viendo la información en su teléfono –Amiga, este tipo es caliente, pero su mirada aterra.

-¡No digas esas cosas! –Regaño a su amiga mientras se colocaba unos pendientes en sus orejitas, no le gustaban pero eran necesarios –Además es un empresario, claro que debe dar miedo o no lo respetaran… Es una cena de negocios, no una cita a ciegas.

No era ciega, el hombre realmente era guapo, pero para nada su tipo. Ya se lo imaginaba, era frio, cruel, impaciente, perfeccionista, retorcido y malvado. Y sí, su mirada daba miedo.

Ella tenía cierta experiencia con hombres mayores, pero todos se habían ido tan rápido como habían llegado a su vida. Quejándose de lo infantil e inmadura que era para ellos, haciéndole daño a su corazoncito.

Y eso era su mayor problema, ella quería un hombre que fuera tierno, cariñoso, amable y dulce con ella. Quería que la amara por cómo era y no solo si era buena en la cama. Quería que la abrazara con cariño después de hacer el amor. Quería ser su prioridad y que quisiera tener hijos con ella, unos perros, gatos, tortugas y tal vez una mascota exótica por ahí.

Pero todos sus novios anteriores se habían largado apenas veían que ella buscaba una relación estable.

Sango lo sabía y se había reído, alegando que dejara de leer novelas para adolescentes y cuentos de hadas y empezara a tener más cuidado con los hombres que escogía. O al menos que bajara sus expectativas.

Pero era imposible, ella sabía que había alguien así para ella, solo que no lo había buscado bien.

Sí, quería la versión heterosexual de Azumaya Junta, demándenla.

Termino de colocarse un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello y volteo a ver a su amiga.- ¿Profesional?

La castaña alejo su mirada de su teléfono para ver a su amiga. El traje realmente la hacía ver aburrida y falsa. Su hermoso rostro cubierto con un maquillaje insípido y que por poco opacaba su juvenil apariencia y el labial café que intentaba cubrir sus labios de puchero.

-Pareces una trabajadora social –Sonrió su amiga mientras le tomaba una foto con el celular en el justo momento en que la más joven hacia un puchero, mandando al demonio todo su elaborado plan para lucir madura. La risotada que dio resonó por todo el pasillo… O tal vez todo el hotel.

Rin le enseño la lengua y se sentó malcriadamente en la silla frente al tocador, mientras Sango se ponía de pie y le colocaba un maquillaje más colorido. Tal vez no se veía más madura con la sombra para ojos rosada y los labios coloreados del mismo color, pero al menos estaba segura que ese tipo se quedaría lo suficientemente embobado para permitir unas palabras con ella solo para ver sus bonitos labios.

-Es tarde –Se levanto como resorte y tomo su pequeña maleta de viaje, si no salía ahora, perdería el vuelo y llegaría tarde a la cena, y probablemente la empresa sufriría una perdida por su culpa.

-Segura ¿Qué estarás bien? –La castaña miraba preocupada a su amiga. Rin era enérgica, inteligente y podía cuidar de sí misma… Sin embargo, era pésima para orientarse, incluso en casa se solía perder a pocas cuadras de su casa si el taxi o el autobús se desorientaban.

La única razón de que después de unas semanas estuviera aun aquí, era porque Sango y su esposo estaban de vacaciones en aquel lugar y cada que tenía tiempo Sango la acompañaba, pero ya era hora de dejar de interferir en las vacaciones de sus amigos.

-Escucha, Sanguito, solo iré por dos o tres días máximo, te mandare un mensaje cuando llegue al aeropuerto, cuando llegue a mi destino, cuando llegue a mi hotel y cuando salga del restaurante. Si las negociaciones se atrasan te avisare para que no te preocupes, ¿ahora puedes confiar un poco más en mí?

Diablos, ojos de cachorro. Malditos ojos de cachorro no.

Sango gruño y abrazo a su amiga maternal y protectora. Sus padres estaban en el infierno, Enma debería haberlos mandado directo al Tártaro a que Hades los torturara toda la eternidad por haber dejado desamparada a una chica tan inocente, o lo que es peor, a merced de ese monstruoso ser humano de nombre Naraku.

-"Enma y Hades son de la misma mitología ¿No?" –Se pregunto Sango mientras seguía apachurrando el cuerpito de su amiga entre sus brazos. Todo era culpa de la menor y su estúpido amor al anime, y su propia culpa por sentarse a ver con ella todos los capítulos de esas caricaturas. Al menos eran entretenidos la mayoría de ellos.

-Sango, me asfixias –Susurro la menor, y respiro con dificultad una vez que fue liberada.

Luego de un par de minutos de advertencias y despedidas, Rin salió del hotel y corrió a tomar el primer taxi que encontrara y la llevara al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue corto pero cansado, por suerte tenía una playlist que le evitaba quedarse dormida en el camino. Lo malo era que era tan pegajosa que no podía evitar tararear los coros y tamborilear con los dedos, lo que hacía que la mayoría la viera mal por comportarse como una mocosa. Bajo la mirada triste, ese era su mayor defecto, no el ser infantil, sino que era fácilmente afectada cuando no era agradable por su personalidad.

Casi fue un alivio una vez que aterrizaron y ella bajo rápidamente del avión, tenia 1 hora para registrarse en el hotel, dejar sus cosas y salir disparada al restaurante.

Por suerte había llegado arreglada y así no perdía tiempo en vestirse.

5 minutos antes de las 8pm, Rin bajo del taxi en el restaurante "_Ёкаи_" donde sería la reunión, dio una profunda respiración y mando un mensaje a su amiga antes de caminar decidida y seria dentro del local, esperando que no notaran que estaba muerta de miedo. Ni siquiera estaba medianamente segura de que era lo que hablaría con aquel hombre que estaba tan molesto con su tío.

El local era agradable y elegante, iluminado con luces blancas haciendo lucir el lugar más acogedor. Para su suerte, el personal hablaba inglés fluidamente, así que al menos no tendría que hacer el ridículo ordenando en ruso.

La muchacha de la recepción le dio una rápida hojeada y pudo ver que fruncía el seño, no entendía por qué las mujeres siempre la veían de esa manera tan… despectiva; pero rápidamente recompuso su porte y le dedico la sonrisa más falsa que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

-Buenas noches –Pronuncio en ingles la pelinegra mientras uno de los empleados le retiraba el abrigo –Estoy aquí para reunirme con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Por un segundo sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, sorpresa, incredulidad y hasta pena. La mujer amplio más su sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que la siguiera. Rin miro de reojo a los demás empleados que al verse descubiertos caminaron en distintas direcciones, lejos de ella.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió a la mujer que caminaba elegante y hasta algo prepotente frente a ella por los pasillos, como si fuese la dueña del restaurante.

Las mesas estaban estratégicamente alejadas de las demás mesas, suponía que era para que los meseros pasaran entre ellas con más facilidad, y los demás comensales no pudieran escuchar lo que se hablaba en las mesas de junto.

Rin miro su reloj, a 30 segundos de dar las 8, suspiro con alivio y una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro, había logrado llegar a tiempo. Alzo la mirada para ver que estaban por llegar a una de las mesas más alejadas y sus enormes ojos cafés se quedaron viendo al hombre que sostenía una copa de vino y la miraba fijamente.

Las fotografías no le hacían justicia, de cerca era mucho más hermoso e intimidante, y sus ojos dorados parecía que congelarían el mismo fuego de las velas sobre la mesa, parecía sereno y hasta aburrido mientras miraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Rin en ese momento agradeció su auto control para evitar sonrojarse y temblar ante su mirada.

Escucho un suspiro, casi jadeo a su lado, y miro de reojo a la mujer que iba a su lado que veía como una estúpida al hombre. Claro, tal vez no la veía a ella, veía a esta hermosa mujer que se veía más madura y sensual con esa blusa escotada y la falda que enseñaba sus piernas.

Suspiro y se detuvo justo frente a la mesa, y se sorprendió de que esos ojos la estudiaran ahora con frialdad casi imperceptible.

-Buenas noches –Dijo mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia, la costumbre- A mi tío Naraku le fue imposible venir esta noche, se encuentra en América en medio de un negocio muy importante y me pidió venir en representación suya esta noche –Dijo lo más relajada que pudo y luego estiro su mano para un apretón –Jundo Rin, un placer –Finalizo con una tierna sonrisa que alcanzo a sus ojos.

El hombre no movió una pestaña, solo la miraba como si ella fuera un animalillo insignificante, y eso poco a poco desvaneció la sonrisa sincera de Rin que se transformó en una mueca de duda.

-¿Esto es una broma? –Pregunto en un japonés exquisito e impecable, su voz era fría, varonil y fuerte, que no dejaría a nadie con dudas de cualquier orden que saliera de esos pálidos y finos labios.

-No, señor –La menor tomo asiento frente a él, en la silla libre- Mi tío me dijo que me ocupara de este asunto dada su apretada agenda.

Si Rin no lo hubiera estado viendo fijamente desde que llego, no habría notado el ligero estrechamiento en sus ojos. Estaba molesto, diablos.

Sesshomaru llevo la copa a sus labios y la bebió tan lentamente que parecía que nunca se la terminaría, pero sus fríos ojos estaban fijos en ella aún.

-"No le des el gusto Rin, no dejes de mirarlo, no dejes que te intimide" –Se dio ánimos mentalmente mientras le sonreía nuevamente para calmar un poco el ambiente, le gustaba ser positiva y seguramente el hombre no trataba de ser desagradable ¿Verdad?

-No hago negocios con niños. No debes tener más de 15 años, tal vez 16.

Oh no, él no había dicho eso. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Era en momentos como ese que en verdad odiaba su apariencia, nadie creía que ella tuviera edad para entrar en el negocio, para beber, incluso un oficial la había detenido creyendo que era una adolescente que había hurtado el auto de sus padres.

A veces era divertido, pero en este momento ciertamente no lo era, y su voz tan dulce y suave que parecía de alguna caricatura infantil no ayudaba.

-Tengo 20 años, así que difícilmente puedo ser llamada niña, Sesshomaru-sama –Dijo lo más calmada que pudo, y entonces noto que algo cambio repentinamente en la expresión cambio de una seriedad absoluta, a una expresión un poco más tensa –Sumimasen, no me acostumbro aun a los honoríficos del país.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió tan fría que estaba segura que hasta el sol se congelaría, imaginen como estaban los nervios de la pobre muchacha. Olvido como respirar en esos 5 segundos, incapaz de apartar la vista y su cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra.

-Si Naraku no podía venir, por lo menos me hubiera alertado para que no perdiera mi tiempo –Sesshomaru se levanto, luciendo mucho más alto e imponente que antes –Vete a casa, detenysh.

Y después de eso se fue, con un par de guardias siguiéndolo a la salida, no sabía cómo se podían esconder tan bien dos hombres de semejante complexión.

En cuanto el hombre salió del establecimiento, Rin escucho los ruidos a su alrededor, las voces de los comensales y la música de fondo. Como si hubiera estado atrapada en otra dimensión con ese hombre, o todos habían guardado silencio para tratar de escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

Y entonces Rin entendió la forma en que Sesshomaru la había llamado: "Detenysh"; una cachorra, una niña.

Sintió una oleada de rabia recorrer su cuerpo. Ese sujeto era un… Soltó el aire despacio de sus pulmones, no quería pensar, no iba a darle el gusto de salir a reclamarle, ella no era así… Ella no debía ser así.

Suspiro y decidió tomar la carta para comer algo, no había comido nada desde esa mañana.

Salió satisfecha del restaurante una hora después con una pequeña sonrisa, no todo había sido tan malo, al menos sabia que ese hombre era un amargado y grosero, no tenia por que hacer tratos con él cuando estuviera en la cabeza de la empresa.

Se acurruco en su abrigo como si fuera un oso de peluche gracias a las heladas temperaturas y camino por la calle con una sonrisa. Mañana podría explorar un poco en el centro antes de irse a casa.

Al estar las banquetas vacías empezó a dar círculos en un pie por la calle viendo la nieve caer. Era de esos pocos momentos de libertad donde podía ser ella misma. Al llegar a la esquina el semáforo estaba en verde, así que tenía que esperar para cruzar la calle. Alzo la mirada a la luna que resplandecía más brillante gracias a la nieve.

Alzo la mano al cielo y miro como la luz se colaba entre sus dedos hasta su rostro y sonrió de forma tierna –"_Mamá, papá, gracias por permitirme vivir una vida tan plena, descansen, por favor_".

La luz cambio y cruzo por la calle para llegar a la siguiente cuadra para tomar un taxi que la llevara a su hotel y darse un delicioso baño y a dormir. Afortunadamente había un taxi oportunamente aparcado cerca.

Subió y le indico la dirección al chofer y se recostó contra la ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, su tío estaría furioso con ella, por haber metido la nariz en donde no la llamaban.

Miro su reflejo en la ventanilla del auto, todo era culpa de su "estúpida boca de pato", como le decían en la escuela. Iba a hacerse esa cirugía plástica para arreglar este problema, no podía darse el lujo de parecer una chiquilla inexperta si iba a heredar una empresa de tanto prestigio como Lo era la suya.

Cerró los ojos pensando en todas las veces que la molestaban por ser más pequeña y "adorable" desde que era una niña, su hermano, sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos, y ahora los posibles socios corporativos. Había pensado que si usaba más maquillaje o ropa más aburrida luciría más madura, pero parece que no hacían milagros, como decía Sango.

Rin abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el auto aumentaba la velocidad, miro por la ventana y noto que ya no estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

Busco su teléfono y casi perdió el aliento al notar que ya no estaba en su bolsillo ¿Qué diablos?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo un extraño olor invadió su nariz y empezó a ver borroso. Antes de caer desmayada, noto como el hombre hablaba por teléfono con alguien en ruso.

"El paquete está en camino"

.

.

.

Despertó desorientada, sintiendo un dolor palpitante en su cabeza y dando vueltas aún. Abrió los ojos, y frente a ella había una elegante chimenea con rejilla. Poco a poco alzo la cabeza y miro alrededor. Estaba en la sala principal de una mansión, la alfombra bajo suyo, los sillones, los floreros y jarrones; todo en esta casa gritaba "dinero".

Tembló al ver a varios hombres fornidos a cada lado de los ventanales mirándola atentos, como leones a una presa y casi grito de horror al notar que uno de ellos se lamia la comisura de los labios con lascivia cuando poso su mirada en él.

La puerta principal se abrió permitiendo que la luz entrara en la habitación y todos los matones se pusieron firmes. Rin miro a la hermosa mujer que se quedo parada frente a ella. Era más alta que ella, por lo menos una cabeza. Tenía el cabello castaño largo y ondulado, su piel blanca que la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana, ojos pequeños y azules que la miraban con dureza y su escultural cuerpo enfundado en un ajustado conjunto negro. Era todo lo que Rin quería ser.

Una mujer.

Una hermosa, fuerte y decidida mujer.

La mujer intercambio algunas palabras con uno de los matones en una lengua que Rin no conocía, pero pudo entender que la mujer se llamaba Sara.

-¿Qué Quieres de mí? –Pregunto con algo de timidez, no quería verse débil, pero estaba aterrada- ¿Por qué me secuestraron?

Un ardor en su mejilla y el dolor en su costado la hicieron soltar un gritito. Esa tipa la había abofeteado y tirado al suelo. Alzo la mirada de nuevo y vio como movía su mano con una sonrisa divertida.

-Al ala Sur, comida y agua una vez al día hasta nuevo aviso –Dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo y delicado que no contrastaba nada con su mirada de superioridad hacia ella.

Unas fuertes manos la agarraron y se la llevaron como costal de papas, aprovechando que la chica seguía aturdida.

Sara sonrió divertida y mando un mensaje con su teléfono antes de dirigirse a otra parte de la casa.

-Que dé comienzo el juego.


	2. Cautiva

**Atrapada en los brazos de un Demonio**

**Capítulo 2: "Cautiva".**

Rin llevaba días encerrada, solo alimentada con un pedazo de pan y una botella de agua. La habitación era fría y tenebrosa. Húmeda y triste.

Para su suerte, buena o mala, no era nada que antes no le hubieran hecho en su niñez. No era la primera vez que dormía con un ojo abierto por si alguien indeseable entraba en su habitación.

Algunos guardias habían entrado varias veces, e intentaron manosearla cuando estaban ebrios o aburridos, o ambos. Era casi la rutina de esa semana. Sin embargo, los dos monstruosos guardias dentro de la habitación habían impedido cada uno de los intentos.

Alzo la vista de sus descalzos pies a los dos gigantescos hombres que estaban en diferentes esquinas del cuarto, uno mirándola fijamente, y el otro viendo la entrada de la habitación. Ambos con una mano en sus respectivas armas.

Eran gemelos, o clones, ya que eran exactamente iguales, hombres altos y corpulentos, tenían el cabello café, ligeramente verdoso y ojos verde brillante. Y eran, sorprendentemente, agradables con ella.

No la regañaban si cantaba para animarse un poco, la dejaban hablara y que les hiciera preguntas simples aunque ellos solo negaran o asintieran. Una vez, uno de ellos metió dentro del pan de su almuerzo un pequeño caramelo de dulce de leche. Nadie lo noto y ella lo comió gustosa, sintiendo un poco de fuerza regresando a su vivaz carácter.

Por desgracia, ellos no habían pronunciado una sola palabra del por qué ella se encontraba allí, o quien era su empleador. En realidad, no habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba cautiva.

La peor parte era cuando Sara bajaba a visitarla, esperaba silenciosamente a que los gemelos Ah-Un –como Rin los había llamado por ser el único sonido que emitían- salieran a descansar, y en cuanto la puerta se cerraba, pasaba interminables minutos usándola como saco de boxeo, era el peor momento del día, ya que no la dejaba hasta que saliera sangre de su boca y ya no pudiera estar de pie.

Ya no la golpeaba en la cara, suponía que para no dejar evidencia, pero el resto de su cuerpo resentía todo el martirio que era el soportar todos y cada uno de los choques violentos de la castaña.

Los gemelos entraban varias horas después, o tal vez eran días ¿Quién los contaba? Y la miraban con pena.

Bajo tristemente la mirada, era horrible saber que probablemente no había nadie que la estaba buscando. A su tío seguramente no le importaría donde estuviera mientras pudiera disponer del dinero de su familia. Sango estaba de luna de miel por toda Europa y dudaba que se alejara de su esposo para encontrarla. Y el resto de sus amigos seguramente seguían con sus asuntos.

Y el villano no había aparecido. Era obvio que Sara no era la mente maestra detrás de todo este complicado plan. Parecía más una matona con cara de muñeca.

Y después de tanto tiempo en cautiverio, ya no sabía que esperar, después de todo ella ya no sentía sus articulaciones y si las sentía era por el dolor de la ultima paliza. Sara no había cerrado bien la puerta aquel día, después de la golpiza habitual; y Ah-Un no había regresado, por lo que un puñado de hombres entraron al cuarto y la habían golpeado hasta que perdió el conocimiento por los golpes en la cabeza. Hubieran llegado a más si Ah-U no llegaban a tiempo. De eso ya hace unos 4 días, según Sara, y aún le dolían las costillas. No sabía cómo es que seguía viva. A cada hora escupía sangre, como si tuviera una ulcera.

Y no había recibido asistencia médica más que un par de cubetadas de agua fría para quitarle la sangre y el mal olor.

Ahora realmente estaba aterrada, si Ah-Un no estaba cerca, entraba en pánico, y más al escuchar las risas de los demás guardias que acercaban la comida a su puerta para que sintiera el olor y luego comerla frente a ella. O cuando decían obscenidades y le decían todas las cosas asquerosas que querían hacerle, una vez que el jefe les otorgara el permiso.

Era un esfuerzo titánico no llorar como niña pequeña y hacerse un ovillo. No iba a llorar, no iba a ser una debilucha. No les daría el gusto.

Pero su optimismo se esfumaba cada vez que un turno terminaba ¿Acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente ya?

Al parecer alguien allá arriba había escuchado sus oraciones. Ese día la puerta se abrió, pero ella cerró los ojos, suplicando que no fuera Sara o algún guardia ebrio. Escucho pasos fuertes y seguros, que no pertenecían a Sara, porque no tenía el sonido de plataformas o sus amados tacones de aguja, que adoraba enterrarle en el brazo cuando la torturaba con diversión antes de empezar con los golpes de boxeador de peso pesado. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, y con timidez, Rin alzo sus ojitos cafés a la alta figura.

Sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa al ver al señor Sesshomaru frente a ella. Sus ojos fríos la recorrían sin vergüenza, y a ella se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

No pensó que este hombre fuera el responsable de su secuestro... Muy bien, tal vez sí, lo había imaginado un par de veces, tenía el aspecto de un villano de Manga Shonen, pero no creyó que de verdad él tuviera la necesidad de secuestrarla. Era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa ¿Qué podía querer de ella?

El día de su reunión, Rin no lo había impresionado con su mejor ropa. Ahora que parecía una pordiosera de 15 años debía verse patética a sus ojos.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

La voz de Sesshomaru resonó aun más dura de lo que había recordado. Con el poco espacio y la falta de sonido, había sentido la tención de sus músculos en cada eco de las paredes del diminuto cuarto.

-No entiendo –Su voz rasposa por la falta de agua de aquel día, sonaba casi lastimera, y la hacía sentir aun más patética.

-¿Por qué Naraku me mandaría a la heredera de su compañía sin guardaespaldas, sola y vulnerable?, secuestrarte fue tan sencillo como robarle un dulce a un mocoso –Dijo casi divertido.

Rin sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza, así que bajo la mirada, y era evidente que él disfruto ver la sumisión de sus acciones.

Y eso, por alguna razón, hacia palpitar su corazón como loco.

-Él no sabía que yo iba a venir –Murmuro tímidamente, aterrada por sus ojos fríos- Yo solo tome su lugar sin decirle, pensé que...

Una presión en su cabello y una mano grande le alzó el rostro, haciéndola soltar un gemidito de dolor. Los ojos fríos de Sesshomaru la veían con seriedad.

-No creo que seas una niña tan ignorante- Dijo con indiferencia mientras apretaba el sedoso cabello negro de la chica en su gran mano.

-Itai –Sollozo, mirando asustada esos ojos dorados.

Algo en los ojos de Sesshomaru brillo por que el agarre se suavizo, ahora parecía acariciar su cabello. Rin se sentía como un gatito, se debatía si morderlo o acurrucarse en la caricia. Por su integridad física, y salvaguardar su dignidad, elogio que lo mejor era mirarlo con curiosidad. No entendía cómo era posible que este hombre la intimidara tanto. Pero al mismo tiempo la calmaba.

"Concéntrate, mujer", le grito una voz en la cabeza. Este sujeto la tenia cautiva y la habían golpeado cruelmente, matado de hambre y causándole hipotermia por el frio, gracias a sus órdenes y mandatos. No debería bajar la guardia con él.

-¿Enserio crees que me tragaría esa actuación? Eres la legítima dueña de la compañía. Socia mayoritaria y haces tratos con inversionistas importantes en todo el mundo ¿Cómo, entonces, no sabes nada de este negocio?

-Sí, me reuní con ellos, pero son tapaderas, siempre llevan a sus hijos para hacer algún negocio pequeño; y luego sugerir alguna ridícula alianza de matrimonio para unir las empresas. Por su puesto, toda esa pantomima es obra de Naraku, porque nunca me deja meterme en los negocios de la familia.

Sesshomaru la miraba, obviamente no le creía, la situación era demasiado ridícula a sus ojos.

-Usted me considera una niña, ¿Por qué cree que Naraku me tomaría enserio?

Y entonces vio como la sombra de la duda aparecía en los ojos de Sesshomaru, al parecer estaba empezando a creerle.

-Entonces, ¿solo estas aquí porque eres una chiquilla tonta?

Rin hizo un puchero, sintiéndose increíblemente humillada por esas palabras, y estaba tentada a morder la mano que seguía en su cabello, pero sabía que no debía provocarlo. Más.

En ese momento, el estomago de Rin sonó, recordándole a ambos que ella no había probado bocado ese día. Las mejillas de la menor se pusieron tan rojas que le regreso el color a su carita, aparto rápidamente la mirada.

-Lo siento, creo que aun no me acostumbro a su "Dieta de la luna"- Bromeo, aunque no era el momento para eso. –Aunque si le soy sincera, me encantaría comer un filete.

-Estas viva- Dijo cortante- Es lo único que me importa. No estás en un hotel resort.

Rin inflo sus mejillas con molestia. Encantador.

-Ahora entiendo porque no tiene pareja- No sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta después de unos segundos.

Se tapo la boca y miro hacia arriba, aterrada. Este ni siquiera había pestañado, es más no apartaba la mirada de ella. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida antes de acaricia su mejilla con gentileza. Rin se quedo paralizada, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Había algo en la gentileza del mayor que la perturbaba. Aunque sabía que debía tener un corazón bondadoso en alguna parte. Todos tenían algo de bondad...

...Bueno, todos menos Naraku.

-¿Se supone que es un insulto o te estás ofreciendo? –La mirada de burla del mayor no contrastaba con el doloroso jalón que le daba a su cabello.

-Me hace daño –Sollozo, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

Sesshomaru aflojo el agarre cuando siguió el camino de la diminuta gota salada. Cuando esta cayo, su mirada se detuvo en su tembloroso labio.

El cuerpo de Rin se estremeció, ya se sentía una debilucha a su lado; no quería imaginarse si este hombre quería usarla como un saco de boxeo, o peor...

-¿Podría decirme, porque me secuestro? –Si lograba distraerlo, probablemente olvidaría esos impulsos que seguramente tenia hacia ella.

-No.

-¿No cree que lo consideren el principal sospechoso por mi secuestro? –La distracción se transformo en curiosidad genuina. Ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces –Esta el correo electrónico. Y hay gente que sabe que fui a verlo.

Sesshomaru estuvo inmóvil unos segundos, evaluándola.

-Tuvimos una reunión pública en un lugar muy público, una reunión organizado de forma legal y no te amenace para ir –Su voz no cambio y sus dedos peinaban su desordenado cabello. –Hay numerosos testigos que me vieron irme mucho antes que tú y tomar un vuelo a Londres, donde pase la semana. La familia Real y otras personas de alta categoría pueden confirmar mi coartada,

Rin frunció el seño, antes de que los ojos se le iluminaran.

-¿La familia Real? Entonces usted debe tener un título nobiliario, ¿La reina de verdad era una alienígena?, ¿Y el príncipe?, ¿Usted también lo es?, ¿No piensa disecarme, verdad?

Sesshomaru parecía dividido entre golpearla y echarse a reír.

Afortunadamente no hizo ninguna. En cambio, le dio una mirada incrédula antes de responder –Por favor, dime que estas bromeando.

-Nop –Su sonrisa ahora parecía ser capaz de iluminar por completo la estancia por su cuenta... O al menos eso pensó Sesshomaru- ¿Qué hizo Naraku para enojarlo tanto?

Silencio.

-¿Está demandando un rescate a mi tío?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Va a matarme?

La mirada de Sesshomaru se endureció, aparto la mano y se puso de pie. La mirada que le lanzo haría que cualquiera se orinara en los pantalones. Afortunadamente ella había desarrollado cierta inmunidad gracias a su crianza con Naraku, aunque este hombre era más aterrador.

Aunque tampoco era que fuera feo. Tenía una belleza áspera, parecía un actor famoso o modelo de boxeo. Estaba en forma, los hombros amplios y poderosos bajo ese traje blanco, con los brazos y pecho musculosamente abultados. Si el hombre no hubiera sido tan alto, hubiera lucido fornido. Aun así, lucia como una perfecta máquina de matar. Y ella, de por si se sentía más pequeña y delgada, frente a este hombre se sentía minúscula. Frágil.

-¿Al menos podría darme algo más de comer? Por favor, tengo hambre –Aparto la mirada para abrazar su estomago y cerró los ojos con dolor.

Sesshomaru estudio cuidadosamente su cara, buscando algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

-Por favor –Dijo con voz baja, sin alzar la mirada.

Cuando sus vidriosos ojitos vieron de nuevo al hombre, pudo ver que el hombre parecía aguantar la respiración. No entendió porque. Estuvo así aproximadamente 3 segundos antes de salir.

Se sintió mal, era tan tonta, por supuesto que él no era una buena persona. Soltó un sollozo, por primera vez desde que su cautiverio. O más bien, por primera vez desde hace 10 años. Trato de morderse los labios para no soltar lastimeros quejidos, pero era difícil. Muy, muy difícil.

Y entonces escucho la fría voz de Sesshomaru, cerca de la puerta, como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo allí afuera, escuchando sus sollozos.

\- Dayte devushke chto-nibud' poyest'. Eto bespolezno dlya menya mertvym.

Sorpresa. Era todo lo que se leía en su cara. Sonrió antes de dejarse caer al frío piso y sonreír. Lo sabía, no era tan malo. Era lo último que pensó antes de caer dormida con una adorable sonrisa.

Por esta noche, sintió que podía dormir tranquila.

.

.

.

Sara camino por el pasillo de la mansión, con dirección al despacho de su jefe, en su mano tenía una tableta con los documentos que el Lord le solicito. Estaba un poco confundida de porque su jefe quería saber los movimientos de la prisionera desde hace 6 meses. No era algo relevante. Él debería ocuparse de otras cosas, pero el hombre sabía lo que hacía, ¿No es verdad?

A unos metros de llegar a la oficina, pudo ver como alguien salía del despacho personal de su jefe, apresuradamente, como si no quisiera que alguien más notara su presencia. No la culpaba.

Era una mujer, estaba desnuda y en sus brazos tenía toda su ropa y unos cuantos billetes en la mano. Por la vestimenta que se veía, y los zapatos que aun tenia colocados, sabía que era una parte del personal de limpieza.

Y eso era lo raro, Sesshomaru tenía un gusto bastante refinado en cuanto a mujeres. Debían ser excepcionalmente hermosas y curvilíneas, y de rasgos peculiares como, rubias de ojos azules o pelirrojas de ojos verdes. Pero esta mujer en particular no tenía nada de eso.

Era bastante simple, con sus ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado, no era particularmente bonita ni tampoco exuberante. Y aun así tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Al sentir la mirada hostil de Sara sobre su persona, la miro con altivez antes de desaparecer por el pasillo contrario. Sara sonreía divertida, otra idiota aspirando el lugar de la "Señora Taisho" solo por que Sesshomaru la había empotrado contra la pared.

Entro en el despacho, fingiendo una sonrisa divertida, lista para burlarse de él y sus pésimos gustos pero la visión frente a ella se lo impidió.

Sesshomaru estaba ya vestido, pero veía con odio una botella de licor. Sara sabía que Sesshomaru no bebió más allá que una botella de vino o champaña en cenas de negocios o fiestas importantes. Así que verlo con eso era muy, MUY perturbador.

-Sesshomaru...

El hombre no respondió, se sentía patético. Había dejado que una mocosa de grandes ojos de cachorro y labios sensuales le ganara la partida.

Había logrado que él ordenara a sus hombres el alimentarla bien.

Debió haberla matado de hambre. Debió ordenar quitarle todo el alimento hasta que se pusiera fea.

Conocía perfectamente a las mujeres. Todas eran caprichosas, fastidiosas y manipuladoras. Había conocido a muchas chicas como Rin. Con caras de angelitos y ojos inocentes, pero al final siempre mostraban su verdadera naturaleza. Y el siempre sabía desde el principio conocían. Solo que, con Rin no había notado esa malicia, ambición ni egoísmo que presentaban los seres humanos. No se parecía a nadie que él hubiera conocido.

Su inocencia parecía 100% genuina... Se la comerían viva en este mundo.

Si esto era así, él fácilmente podría manipularla. Podría enamorarla. Podría hacerla una mascota. Así se apoderaría finalmente de las empresas de "La Araña". Tanto lo legal como lo ilegal. Su poder no tendría comparación.

"Contrólate, imbécil", se regaño mentalmente. No podía armar castillos sobre las nubes. Tenía que avanzar con cuidado.

Sara lo miraba en silencio. No quería hacerlo enojar. Ya estaba bastante cabreado y no quería ser la receptora de sus miradas asesinas.

-¿Por qué la niña tiene moretones en la cara? –Pregunto el hombre con tanta calma que a Sara se le heló la sangre. Mierda.

Sara murmuro algo bajito mientras intentaba no verlo a los ojos.

-Sara –Dijo un poco más fuerte el mayor sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo femenino tras él.

El no había dado esas órdenes, había ordenado directamente que la dejaran en paz. Pero su cara estaba con moretones, uno de sus ojos levemente hinchado y por la forma en que se movía y respiraba, lo más probable es que sus costillas magulladas. Y la única con esa firma era la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-Yo no ordene que podían tocarla.

-Lo sé, mira, fue un error, los muchachos se aburren y el guardia olvido cerrar buen la puerta...

-¿Estas dándome excusas? –Dijo suavemente.

-No. Es solo que, hay algo en esa niña que hace que todos mis hombres se descontrolen.

Suponía de qué se trataba. No es que la mocosa fuera una belleza particular –O tal vez si- Era el aire de inocencia que la rodeaba. El impulso por corromperla era casi irresistible para seres como ellos, que ya no poseían ni una pizca de ello.

Por un lado, sentía alivio de no ser el único que se sentía con debilidad por ella. Por otra parte, era peligroso dejarla a merced de tantos matones impulsivos. Podían terminar atacándola, o uno podría caer ante sus ojos de corderito, su voz angelical y ese par de sensuales labios.

Frunció el seño molesto al pensar en ambos casos. No iba a permitirlo.

-La niña va a ser trasladada al cuarto al lado del mío.

Sara lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Estás jugando, cierto? Es un enorme riesgo de seguridad...

-Participaste.

No era una pregunta. La mirada de Sara era lo único que necesitaba para confirmarlo.

-So-solo fue una vez.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Déjala que se inquiete.

-Entonces, no puedo confiar en ti para la seguridad de la prisionera, y eso es un mayor riesgo de seguridad.

Sara se mordió el labio y asintió. Estaba sumamente avergonzada.

Una vez que Sara se retiro, Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse, pensando en las posibilidades de poder obtener una mayor ganancia con el plan que estaba empezando a maquinarse.

Naraku se iba a arrepentir.


	3. Atracción

**Atrapada en los Brazos de un demonio**

**Capitulo 3 "Atracción"**

Rin abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir algo diferente. Muy extraño.

Cálido...

Sentía calor en su cuerpo...

Sus ojos, antes desenfocados por la somnolencia vieron el techo de la habitación... No estaba húmeda y mohosa. Estaba limpia.

Movió los ojos por él cuarto y miro las paredes. Pintadas impecablemente de blanco y el piso estaba tapizado con alfombra.

Finalmente, bajo la mirada a la sábana.

La cama era bastante grande.

Las sabanas eran suaves y acogedoras, y olían a suavizante.

-¿Qué cara...?

Se tapó la boca. No diría una grosería. No por lo que decían de las señoritas bien educadas o cosas así. Solo no le gustaba decir groserías.

Se incorporó en la cama, pero se arrepintió al sentir sus músculos adoloridos.

Miro a la izquierda de la cama y casi cae de un brinco al ver que en la mesita de noche estaba una bandeja llena de comida. Frutas, verduras, carne, queso, café.

Se le hizo agua a la boca. Incluso había un par de cajas de pastillas y un ungüento que no comprendía bien que era, dado que estaba escrito en otro idioma. Había un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad con su nombre, así que lo abrió. La caligrafía era elegante e impecable. Venía con indicaciones de uso de cada medicamento y los horarios. Miro enfrente de su cama. Había un reloj de pared encima de una puerta, que parecía la puerta del baño.

Bajo el pedazo de papel y miro con desconfianza la comida y las medicinas... ¿Qué tal si era veneno? ¿O píldoras de la verdad? ¿O algún medicamento experimental para controlar su cerebro?

Pero cualquier teoría conspirativa, y seguramente muy de ciencia ficción, que estuviera ideando en su cabecita, se fue a dar un paseo cuando su estomago resonó por la estancia. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se agarro el estomago, que estaba adolorido. Suspiro con resignación.

-Nop, baño primero, estomago. –Rin sonrió ante su broma y se puso de pie para caminar al baño. No le molestaba ir descalza gracias a la alfombra, pero realmente le gustaba mucho la sensación de libertad que sentía en sus pies.

Abrió la puerta y se asomo con cuidado, como si temiera que alguien estuviera allí adentro. Afortunadamente no había nadie y eso la hizo respirar aliviada. Era espacioso, tenía una ducha y una bañera por separado. Un desperdicio de espacio y de agua.

Y había otra puerta del otro lado del baño. Camino de puntitas para acercarse y trato de abrir la puerta. Casi no se sorprendió de que estuviera cerrada, pero aún así era frustrante.

Muy bien, dejaría eso para después. Estaba asquerosa y necesitaba una ducha con **urgencia**.

Camino hacia la bañera y abrió las llaves para que empezara a llenarse. Mientras se retiraba la andrajosa ropa, noto un pequeño control a un lado de la tina. Toco uno de los botones y se escucho música clásica saliendo de algún lado del baño.

Hizo una mueca, pensando en lo innecesario de la función... Pero por otra parte, así tendría algo de entretenimiento para variar, y dudaba que se enojaran con ella por tocar los objetos de la estancia. Deberían haberse llevado el control si no querían que lo usara.

Adivinando más que nada, presiono muchos botones hasta que escucho una música más a su estilo. La mayoría pensaría que escucharía K-pop o alguna balada cursi y romántica. Lo hacía, evidentemente, pero ella era más fan del rock.

Cuando el estridente sonido del cantante llegando a notas imposibles y el guitarrista con acordes que le hacían erizar la piel, se escucho por todo el cuarto, sonrió antes de meterse a la tina y correr la cortina.

Soltó un gemido, que sonó demasiado a un gemido, una vez que entro. Pero no había sentido tanto placer por bañarse en su vida. Tenía derecho a consentirse un poco después de esos días de mierda.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro, tarareando las canciones que se sabía y tallándose la mugre de su cuerpo y cabello. Pero cuando abrió la cortina para salir y vestirse de nuevo, casi grito al ver que no estaba su ropa. No la extrañaría, pero no iba a ir desnuda por ahí, y peor aun... Alguien se había metido cuando ella se estaba bañando, y por distraída no lo escucho.

Se acerco temblando al único mueble de la habitación y saco dos toallas limpias, que lucían como nuevas, y que estaban perfectamente dobladas, para enredarlo alrededor de su largo cabello y su menudo cuerpo. Trago saliva antes de volver a caminar hacia su cuarto, que era el único lugar por donde podrían haber pasado sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Se asomo lentamente por la puerta. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida y había una bata de baño rosa sobre ella. Hizo un puchero al ver que no habían tenido la decencia de darle algo más para vestir, pero era eso o andar desnuda por ahí.

Se quito la toalla que envolvía su cuerpito y se puso la bata rápidamente. Observando mejor la habitación. Había una ventana que daba al patio. Tenía barrotes y seguramente tenia vidrios blindados.

Suspiro y se acostó en la mullida cama con una mueca. Miro de reojo a la mesita de noche y suspiro. No quería morirse de hambre.

Con eso en mente, tomo las pastillas y las trago con un poco de agua. Luego tomo el ungüento y lo coloco sobre los moretones que aun estaban en su piel y su cara.

El resto del día solo pudo dar vueltas en la cama, y ver al sol moverse por el cielo. No había nada en esta habitación, ni una triste revista, o algo para escribir, o dibujar. A veces tarareaba una canción o se quedaba perdida en sus fantasías. Al final volvió a quedarse dormida, a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Tenía un bonito sueño de ella caminando por la playa con un ligero vestido blanco, y reía mientras el agua del mar tocaba sus pies. Volteo, girando sobre sus pies para ver tras de ella a sus padres que la miraban desde la distancia, sonriéndole cálida y amorosamente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y corrió hacia a ellos llamándolos y estirando los brazos.

Y en ese momento alguien los atravesó con una filosa espada, ambos cayeron al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Rin se paralizo del terror, al ver a sus queridos padres de esa manera. Volteo al sentir una oscura presencia tras de ella y se encontró con los aterradores y malignos ojos de su padrino, que le sonreían con maldad y la tomaban del cuello.

Rin huyó rápidamente, sintiendo un hormigueo en las plantas de sus delicados pies hasta que tropezó y cayó de cara en la arena. Alzo la cara y volvió a ver a aquel malvado hombre que seguía sonriéndole de esa horrible manera.

Retrocedió pero tropezó y al ver lo que estaba a sus pies eran los cadáveres en descomposición de sus padres.

Grito.

Despertó de golpe en aquella habitación y miro a todos lados, buscando a Naraku, a algún peligro, a sus padres. No había nadie.

Sollozó, no quería llorar, no quería ser débil. Pero los sueños de sus padres muertos siempre la afectaban... Así que se dejo ir.

Su llanto era desgarrador, y lamentable. No pensaba que se mereciera esto. No era una santa, pero tampoco era una mala persona. Odiaba ser tan débil.

Casi se sobresalto al sentir un par de brazos rodearla. Unos brazos amplios y fuertes y cálidos, que la hicieron temblar.

Alzo la mirada, notando un par de ojos dorados que la seguían mirando con seriedad, pero seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos.

En este momento no quería ser orgullosa, no le importaba esto ahora. Solo quería que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien, aunque fuera una mentira.

Se recostó en el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru y empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Sintió la tensión en los músculos del hombre pero también que sus dedos peinaban casi cariñosamente su cabello.

No debería sentirse tan bien.

No debería sentirse tan tranquila.

Tan protegida.

Pero lo hacía. Se sentía a salvo con él. Al menos por los próximos minutos, ella confiaba en él.

Escucho que le decía algo pero no se sentía con las fuerzas para nada. Y no supo en qué momento cayó dormida en sus brazos.

.

.

.

El día siguiente amaneció igual que el anterior. La comida y medicinas en la mesita de noche y la puerta cerrada. Sintió una especie de Deja Vù, solo que ahora le dolían la cabeza y los ojos más que los moretones del cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama para repetir la rutina anterior, pero se quedo congelada al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Ya no sentía la textura esponjosa, pero húmeda de la bata de baño. Pero no estaba desnuda. Bajo la mirada, lentamente, casi con miedo, a su cuerpito. Tenía puesta una camisa de hombre... O más bien, tenia puesta la camisa de Sesshomaru.

Su cara obtuvo todas y cada una de las tonalidades rojizas existentes y probablemente había inventado unos nuevos que por poco la vuelven morada.

¿El la había desnudado y colocado su ropa? ¿Le habría hecho algo más? Reviso su cuerpo rápidamente pero suspiro aliviada al ver que no tenía ninguna marca o moretón, que no hubiera tenido antes.

Suspiro antes de darse un pequeño masaje en las sienes. No podía perder la cabeza con lo que no paso... Aunque se sentía violada de distintas maneras, no estaba en condiciones de reprocharle nada al hombre que la tenia cautiva.

Se levanto para ir al baño y darse una ducha rápida, no sabía si ese demonio se encontraba en la otra habitación, pero no quería saber lo que le haría si la encontrara disponiendo de sus aparatos.

Esta vez, la camisa del hombre seguía donde la había dejado. Colgada en el gancho de las toallas del baño. Se seco perfectamente antes de colocarse la camisa del hombre nuevamente, le llegaba a las rodillas como si fuera un vestido de verano. Se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo del baño, y definitivamente con esa camisa parecía aun más joven de lo que era, sobre todo por el hombro que se asomaba por la ropa.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y fue a su habitación para desayunar tranquilamente.

Y por si Kami-sama no se hubiera divertido ya lo suficiente con su sufrimiento, decidió darle otro pequeño susto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con aquellos dos gigantescos guardaespaldas que la cuidaron en la mazmorra fría.

Mas impresionada que asustada retrocedió de golpe causando que se fuera de pompis al piso. Hizo una mueca adolorida y vio a los dos hombres que estaban de nuevo en una esquina diferente del cuarto. No habían movido ni una pestaña, pero podía ver que en sus ojos brillaba la diversión.

Hizo un puchero infantil.

-¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí? –Parpadeo sorprendida, mientras se ponía de pie.

Nuevamente silencio.

-¿Aun nos tienen vigilados? –Pregunto mientras miraba a todas las esquinas del cuarto, pero no logro encontrar nada parecido a una cámara. Seguramente estaba escondida. No importaba, aunque lograra encontrarla, tenía a esos dos mastodontes acechando cada uno de sus movimientos con ojos de Lechuza. Resignada, tomo las pastillas y el agua y las bebió de un trago. El problema fue el ungüento, no quería abrir la camisa y que esos dos la vieran. Al menos, ambos tenían algo de decoro, a pesar de su tipo de trabajo, dado que se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la puerta o a la ventana.

El resto del día lo paso como el día anterior, solo que ahora compartía su desayuno con ellos, y al menos podía conversar con alguien, sí es que a esto se le podía llamar conversación. Mejor dicho, tenía un monologo sobre su vida mientras era observada por el par de hombres que la protegían de un peligro inexistente en aquella casa.

Ciertamente ellos eran más peligrosos que cualquier cosa... Excepto Sesshomaru y Sara, claro está.

A las tres de la tarde, decidió dormir para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Sabía que Ah-Un la protegerían si algo malo llegara a pasar, podía darse el lujo de relajarse.

Solo que olvido que quisiera o no, ellos también eran secuaces de Taisho.

Abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche, esta vez no fue por una pesadilla. Había alguien en la habitación. Y no era Ah-Un.

Ah-Un no hacia ruido al respirar.

Ah-Un nunca se perdía de su vista.

Y definitivamente, Ah-Un no quitaría la sábana para mirar y acariciar sus piernas.

Sabía quien era. Hasta donde ella sabía, al parecer solo él podía entrar en la habitación.

Si se quedaba quieta y fingía dormir, tal vez no le hiciera nada. Aunque quisiera darle una patada por estar toqueteándola.

-Eres tan mala para fingir dormir como para ocultar que usaste mi reproductor.

Su cuerpo entero se tenso al sentir aquella fría voz cerca de su oído... Y se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel. Así que, tanto por temor como por timidez, cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana como si fuese un capullo gigante.

Patético. Pero era su mejor forma de "auto preservación" con estas condiciones.

.

.

.

Fue bastante gracioso ver como esta niña se trataba de ocultar de él. Casi se echo a reír cuando vio que la menor se escondía bajo las sabanas como si fuera una oruga en un capullo. Pero honestamente, este no era el resultado que él quería conseguir. Por un lado, era conveniente que ella le tuviera respeto y no fuera insolente como otras mujeres que tenían la estúpida ilusión de que si actuaban a su nivel, él estaría interesado en ellas. Solo un montón de estúpidas.

Si él quisiera, podría arrancar esas sabanas y someterla bajo su cuerpo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo. No había perdido el control por una mujer y no iba a empezar ahora.

Asustarla no era parte de su plan, solo lo complicaba. Se masajeo el puente de la nariz con enfado, muy bien, no había sido buena idea el molestar las piernitas de la muchacha cuando dormía. No era un pervertido, pero no había podido evitarlo.

El día anterior había regresado a la mansión, con una horrible jaqueca. Y estaba de mal humor cuando entro a la habitación.

Había perdido la oportunidad de aumentar sus ganancias en América, por el simple hecho de no haberse presentado en persona para revisar el trato. Al parecer Jaken era un completo inútil si él no estaba tras el hombrecito, vigilando cada movimiento que hacía.

Suspirando, fue al baño privado de su habitación y saco la llave de su bolsillo para abrir su botiquín personal y sacar algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Se las trago sin agua esperando que fueran un mejor remedio que el impulso por asesinar a alguien.

Escucho ruido en la habitación contigua. Correcto. Casi se olvidaba de que la mocosa había sido transferida a la habitación de junto.

Miro el reloj, era bastante tarde como para que estuviese despierta. Probablemente debía ir a verla y atormentarla un poquito solo por aburrimiento, pensó divertido mientras cerraba el botiquín con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que moviera un pie, escucho el grito de terror proveniente de la habitación.

Juraba que nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido. En menos de 5 segundos ya había abierto la puerta y miraba a todas partes como si buscara algún peligro.

Pero solo estaba ella en la habitación, lloraba aterrada como si fuera una chiquilla y abrazaba sus rodillas como si estas fueran un salvavidas.

Su llanto era desgarrador, pero no parecía que alguien le hubiera hecho daño.

Nadie más que él podía entrar en la habitación.

Lo mejor sería irse y dejarla sola. Esto no era su problema. Ni siquiera parecía que ella supiera que él estaba allí, así que si se iba ahora no lo notaria tampoco.

Así que, si alguien le hubiera podido explicar, porque estaba con esta pequeña en sus brazos, arrullándola y consolándola, en lugar de haber salido de la habitación como su cerebro se lo había pedido, el hubiera estado infinitamente agradecido.

No paso mucho para que ella se quedara dormida entre sus brazos, mucho más calmada, solo que con los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

La acomodo en la cama, para dejarla dormir y que el regresara a su cama... Ese era el plan hasta que vio que su camisa estaba un poco empapada. Tanto por las lagrimas de la joven, como por la bata húmeda y fría que envolvía el cuerpito de la menor.

Él no era un buen hombre, y cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que no se comportaba amable ni agradable, ni siquiera para conseguir algún favor.

Así que no quiso ni averiguar por qué carajo había ido a su cuarto a sacar una camisa limpia dentro de su armario. Regreso poco después y abrió la bata para desvestirla y ponerle la ropa limpia.

No había sido su mejor idea. Era casi imposible no mirarla. No era demasiado voluptuosa, pero tampoco era tan menuda como él había esperado. Las manos le picaban por tocar, así que lo hizo.

Recorrió el contorno de sus piernas con sus manos y su nariz se escondió en la curva del cuello de la nipona. Respiro profundamente el aroma del jabón y el Shampoo que se encontraba en su cuarto de baño. Pero aun así podía detectar un dulzón aroma como a flores y dulces.

Probablemente ella ni se despertaría si él se ponía sobre ella, abría sus bonitas piernas y...

Se aparto casi asustado al darse cuenta de por donde se iban sus pensamientos; y sus manos. No era que fuera algo desagradable, sino porque él no había ido a su cuarto con esas intenciones.

Respiro profundamente y, manipunandola como si fuera una muñequita, le retiro la bata y le coloco la camisa que había llevado para poder salir de la habitación.

La chica se veía aun más bella con su camisa puesta.

Y él era un imbécil por caer tan fácil ante el cuerpo de una mujer... O mejor dicho, por no controlar sus impulsos.

Al día siguiente, se decidió a evitar a toda costa la habitación de al lado y se decidió a estar todo el día en su oficina hasta entrada la noche para no volverla a ver hasta que fuese capaz de actuar como siempre.

Había dejado a sus mejores hombres, los hermanos ucranianos, La tarea de vigilar a la niña.

Al parecer ella se sentía cómoda con ellos y según los reportes, eran los únicos que no lastimaban a la niña, y tampoco parecían sentir atracción hacia ella. Simplemente eran perfectos para esta tarea.

Tal vez demasiado.

Al entrar en la habitación, pudo ver que uno de ellos miraba a la menor, pero no como un hombre a una mujer hermosa, ni como un guardaespaldas. Parecía que su trabajo no era vigilarla, sino, protegerla.

Y el otro había puesto su pistola en su frente a penas dio un paso dentro de la habitación, aunque rápidamente se aparto, al darse cuenta que era él.

Habían estado reacios a obedecerle en cuanto ordeno que lo dejaran solo con la niña, pero ellos sabían tan bien como él, que no podían, ni debían desobedecerle.

Habían salido casi a regañadientes, aunque, claro, no dijeron nada, como desde el día que los había conocido, hace ya 15 años.

Ahora se había arrepentido, por que de seguro ellos habrían podido evitar que violara la intimidad de la menor.

Así ella ahora no la vería con miedo y como si él fuera un bastardo enfermo.

-Actúas como una niña que vio a un monstruo salir de su armario.

Por fin, luego de que aquel bulto de sabanas se removiera un poquito, los bonitos y brillantes ojos de la muchacha se asomaron, viéndolo con curiosidad, y un poco de temor.

-No soy una niña. Y usted no salió del closet... Más bien de la puerta del baño.

-¿Y la parte del monstruo?

-Eso aun no puedo confirmarlo ni negarlo.

Tenía valor. Eso se lo reconocía. O tal vez solo era tonta para medir sus palabras.

-Te lo pasare, solo porque no le has dado problemas a mis hombres.

Rin solo asintió sin decir nada más. El silencio era tenso. La cara de la niña mostraba la incomodidad de la situación, y no la culpaba. No era del todo malo. No quería ser un santo para ella, pero tampoco quería que lo viera así todo el tiempo o su plan se iría al caño.

-¿Por qué vino a mi cuarto a esta hora? –Pregunto un tanto confundida.

Con una mirada fría y voz engañosamente suave, respondió: -Esta es mi casa, y este es mi cuarto. Tú no eres una invitada, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera. "_Puedo hacerte lo que quiera_".

La muchacha hizo un puchero que no debería haber sido tan hermoso, y aparto la mirada, con indignación. Estaba molesta con este monstruosamente apuesto hombre, y también consigo misma por haber pensado que él se comportaría como una persona normal y no sería desagradable con ella.

-Deje de mirarme así. –Se quejo, viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos con algo de timidez.

-¿Así como? –Pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de los bonitos ojos chocolate de la muchacha.

-Como si quisiera besarme. –Murmuro sonrojada –No deja de mirar mis labios, y me está poniendo nerviosa que alguien como usted haga algo así.

Sesshomaru acaricio su mejilla, ocasionándole un escalofrió a la menor. No es que a ella le desagradara el contacto, pero era muy intenso. Le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Tienes una imaginación muy vivida.

Rin se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-Es que...

Sesshomaru le alzo la barbilla con brusquedad, y acerco mucho su rostro al de la joven. Rin temblaba pero no retrocedía, esa era una buena señal para él.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia, se detuvo. Rin parpadeo en confusión. Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente al ver esa reacción tan adorable.

-No voy a obligarte –Dijo con voz suave y su mano acariciando la suave cabellera azabache- Sí quieres un beso, vas a tener que pedir por él.

El tono rojo en las mejillas ya parecía una costumbre últimamente, y era bastante divertido para él, ver como la menor se avergonzaba. Era bastante estimulante dejar a sus víctimas en ese estado de estupefacción. Si no lo hacía, ella probablemente se daría cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Así que no se esperaba para nada su siguiente acción.

Unos suaves, cálidos y dulces labios, tocaron los suyos un par de segundos después. Sesshomaru no se movió. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder reaccionar. No esperaba esto, al menos no tan pronto. Había esperado que ella se alejara asustada, y así entendiera su posición. Tenía que entrenarla. No debía reaccionar así.

Rin se separo al no sentir alguna reacción del hombre frente a ella. Debería haberlo imaginado, seguramente solo había sido uno de sus juegos de manipulación y quería tomarle el pelo. Y ahora ella había quedado como una tonta.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, o separarse, Sesshomaru apretó una mano en su nuca, y la obligó a juntar sus caras de nuevo, en un beso más profundo y cargado de deseo.

Normalmente, Rin habría hecho caso a los consejos de sus amigas acerca de hacerse del rogar, si realmente ese tipo le gustaba, y dejarlo buscando más. Pero en este caso, ella solo quería ser besada y mimada, ser sujetada por esas grandes manos que ahora recorrían su espalda y se quedaron en su cintura.

Rin estaba avergonzada y, a la vez, deseosa. No era una virgen inocente e inmaculada, pero tampoco había sentido alguna sensación así en su vida. Que con solo un beso, se podía ser devorado.

Sesshomaru era un hombre que sabía lo que hacía, quería, y como lo quería. Sus besos eran demandantes y casi voraces, por la forma en que mordisqueaba su labio inferior cada vez que podía.

Y a ella le fascinaba este tipo de contacto, tan lleno de deseo.

Un desconocido tiempo después, se separaron por fin, debido a la falta de aire. Y escucho lo más parecido a un gruñido del hombre frente a ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos para verlo.

Ojos dorados vidriosos y voraces, respiración ligeramente agitada, los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada.

Lucia tan peligroso y varonil, y debía darle terror, en vez de calentarla más.

La chica no estaba mejor que él.

Mejillas sonrojadas, labios rojos e hinchados por los besos de Sesshomaru, los ojos vidriosos y casi acuosos, y la respiración agitada.

Solo tenía que arrancarle esa camisa y arrastrarla al centro de la cama para hacerle todas las cosas sucias y salvajes que...

Sesshomaru rió, tratando de ocultar de esa manera sus oscuros pensamientos, y el problema en sus pantalones.

-Tranquila, cachorra, no te haré nada. –Al menos no en este momento.

La mueca de desagrado en la boquita de la nipona, le causo gracia y algo más. Al parecer a su "Invitada", no le agradaba que le llamaran de esa manera, lo tendría en mente.

Acaricio su cabeza, como si se despidiera de una mascota, y salió del cuarto en silencio.

La cabeza de Rin era un lío.

¿Cómo había pasado de morir de un infarto por el terror a tener su lengua en la boca de ese hombre?

Frunció el seño, todo era culpa de ese hombre. Él y su estúpido cuerpo, y labios y...

Soltando un gruñidito de molestia, lanzo la almohada contra la puerta, a modo de desquitar un poco de su coraje y se tapo hasta el pelo con las sabanas.

Al demonio, Sesshomaru y su hermoso cuerpo y rostro.

Genial.

-Eres una tonta. –Se dijo a si misma antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

O eso intento, porque unos minutos después, podía escuchar gemidos femeninos saliendo de la habitación de al lado. O más bien, se podrían escuchar por toda la mansión si seguían así. Como si esa tipa quisiera que todos supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

Maldito sea.

.

.

.

Cuando cerró la puerta, escucho el sonido de algo no muy sólido, golpeando la puerta por la que había pasado. Probablemente una almohada.

La sonrisa divertida en su rostro se desvaneció cuando noto, de nuevo, aquel bulto en sus pantalones, asomándose. Solo había sido un maldito beso, un jodido beso.

No entendía la reacción de su cuerpo. Había visto, besado y follado mujeres mucho más hermosas, llamativas y expertas en su vida, pero nunca había reaccionado de aquella manera. Era una reacción ridícula.

Entro a su cuarto y sujeto el celular entre sus manos, y después de desbloquearlo, entro en el paquete de mensajería, buscando el contacto que necesitaba en ese momento.

"Manda a una mujer. Joven, pelo negro, estatura media, debe gustarle duro".

Si a Sara le sorprendió o molesto el mensaje, a las 12 de la noche, no se lo hizo saber. En 20 minutos, el "pedido exprés" había sido enviado a su habitación.

Y si Sesshomaru pensaba en la "cachorra" de la recamara de junto, mientras follaba a esta increíblemente hermosa mujer, él era el único juez y testigo.


	4. Confusiones

**Capitulo 4 "Confusiones".**

Sesshomaru estaba buscando algo. Rin estaba segura de eso. No sabía que esperar de él luego de anoche. Es más, no sabía que esperar de sí misma luego de anoche.

No estaba segura que esperar acerca de Sesshomaru. Había pretendido ser una muchachita inocente y vulnerable para que Sesshomaru no estuviera a la defensiva con ella. Pero la verdad era que si era una muchacha inocente y vulnerable. Al menos, en eso se volvió después del beso que tuvo con Sesshomaru.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso- Dijo Rin, sin apartar sus ojitos cafés de la bandeja de comida, y tratando de mantener una sana distancia del sujeto a su lado en la cama. Estaba estirado casualmente sobre ella, dejando muy poco espacio para alejarse.

¿Tenía que sentarse tan cerca? Había una silla perfectamente cómoda en la otra esquina de la habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-No se para usted, pero a mí me da algo de pudor hablar de cosas tan intimas- Contesto cohibida, mientras cortaba un trozo de manzana con un cuchillo y le daba un goloso mordisco.

Se pregunto por qué Sesshomaru dejaría que le dieran un arma punzo cortante. Cualquier otra persona lo usaría para lastimarlo y aprovechar para escapar, pero no era tan ilusa. Los músculos de este hombre no se debían a ejercicios y dieta saludable.

Se movía como un hombre que sabía cómo usar su cuerpo como un arma.

La pregunta era... ¿Por qué estaba este peligroso –Y presumiblemente- muy ocupado hombre viéndola comer y haciéndole preguntas tan bochornosas?

Toda esta situación estaba jugando con su salud mental, sobre todo después de la última noche cuando la beso hasta que los dedos de sus pies se enroscaran y luego fue a su habitación a retozar con una mujer a la que había escuchado toda la noche.

Rin hizo un puchero de recordarlo y dio una mordida molesta a la manzana.

-No parecías tan recatada anoche- Dijo con algo de diversión en la voz.

-¡No diga eso!- Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza.- Anoche hice una tontería. Yo no soy así, y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir –Dijo con rigidez mirando interesada las tostadas en su plato.

Una sonrisa divertida, y algo aterradora, se poso en la cara del hombre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que anoche recibí un trato especial?

Rin lo fulmino con la mirada, o por lo menos lo intento, pero solo consiguió que la mirada dorada la observara aun más divertido. Y Rin sintió las mariposas en su estomago, pensando en lo atractivo que sería este hombre si quisiera serlo.

-Tengo sensibilidad en los labios, así que realmente pude haber reaccionado de esa manera con cualquiera que me hubiera besado en ese momento.

-"¡Tonta! Cállate, cállate, cállate. Va a pensar que eres una..." –Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru. No parecía enojado. Más bien, parecía igual de frio que la primera vez que lo vio.

-Lo siento...- Murmuro. No le gustaba verlo así.

El silencio reino unos segundos, pesado e incomodo. Rin veía muy interesada los dedos de sus pies, pero podía sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella.

-Perdiste la voz cuando tenías 8 años –Dijo de la nada Sesshomaru. Rin parpadeo confundida por el abrupto cambio de tema.

-Sí –Dijo aturdida ¿Por qué quería saber sobre uno de los mayores traumas de su niñez, de todos los temas posibles para hablar?

-Mis fuentes dicen que comenzó a partir del deceso de tus padres y los malos tratos de Naraku y su descendencia. Al final te diagnosticaron con estrés postraumático y te llevaron a terapias y a tomar medicamentos, pero estoy seguro que eso no fue lo que te ayudo a mejorar. –Sesshomaru parecía sereno e inflexible mientras hablaba de uno de los momentos más horribles de su pasado.

-Así es. No sirvieron los años de terapia por que yo no le interesaba a la doctora, ella pensaba que yo estaba fingiendo para llamar la atención de los adultos.

Rin recordaba a esa mujer, Hebi Tsubaki, joven y hermosa, y que parecía más interesada en meterse entre las sabanas de Naraku que en su salud mental.

-La verdad era que solo alargaba las sesiones y trataba de amenazarme para que hablara a base de golpes para que le ayudara a convencer a Naraku de que estaba mejorando gracias a ella. Afortunadamente, una amiga me dijo que si yo hacia mi propio esfuerzo por hablar, me desharía de ella y dejaría de verla para siempre.

Sesshomaru escuchaba en silencio. Parecía analizar cada palabra que salía de sus labios, o al menos esperaba que esa fuera la razón por la que la miraba tan fijamente.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? –Pregunto mientras tomaba un trozo de fruta y lo comía tranquilamente. La imagen era tan erótica que tuvo que apartar la mirada para que no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Nadie me iba a escuchar... Y yo no tenía nada que decir... A decir verdad, soy muy parlanchina y siempre me piden que me calle. Así que solo quise complacerlos, así como quise complacer a la psicóloga para que volviera a hablar... Siempre he querido ser lo que no soy para agradar a los demás, por eso estudie administración de empresas para Naraku, o ballet de niña para complacer a mi madre, ese es mi propósito en el mundo para mí.

Bajo la mirada al recordar las forzadas clases a las que la metió su madre con tanta emoción y orgullo. Pero no era divertido lastimarse los pies con zapatillas incomodas, ni que una maestra con aires de grandeza y sueños frustrados se la pasara gritándote por cada mínimo error que cometieras. No era divertido aprender estrategias de negocios y fingir estar de acuerdo con personas que no compartían tu punto de vista solo para agradar.

Aunque sabía que debía ser fría e implacable en el mundo de los negocios había una parte de ella que deseaba usar ropas coloridas y vistosas, andar descalza por todos lados y comer todas las golosinas que quisiera. Actitudes que la harían blanco de las críticas mordaces de Naraku.

-¿Por eso ocultas tu personalidad bajo trajes corporativos y maquillaje aburrido? Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi una niña que parecía estar obligada a ponerse un disfraz y una máscara para fingir ser una adulta.

-Me visto de esa forma para lucir mayor y ser tomada enserio por hombres como Naraku y usted. –Hizo un puchero mientras miraba sus dedos temblorosos.

Incluso Sango se había reído de ella por ser tan cursi e infantil, diciendo que pusiera los pies en la tierra y dejara las fantasías de azúcar en el pasado. No lo había dicho con mala intensión, solo había querido protegerla del mundo real. El cruel y duro mundo real.

-Pero no todas las mujeres son así, y pareces pensar que ser como eres es algo malo. Dices que soy un misógino, y probablemente tengas razón, pero creo que tú tienes más problemas con tú género de los que podría tener yo... Dices estar orgullosa de ser una mujer fuerte y madura, pero temes lucir femenina.

-No me conoce –Murmuro a pesar del nudo en su garganta, respirando agitada. Su corazón latía muy rápido, pero no por el hombre a su lado esta vez. Un ataque de pánico. Un ataque de pánico como los que le sufría cuando era una niña.

Antes de que tuviera un ataque depresivo de nuevo, sintió una mano peinando su cabello con algo parecido a la ternura. Rin alzo la mirada para ver los ojos fríos de Sesshomaru, más cerca de lo que recordaba que estaba antes.

-¿Golpee un nervio, cachorra? –Dijo Sesshomaru, acariciando con su pulgar el tembloroso labio de Rin. Se inclino a su oreja y murmuro. –No tienes que actuar dura y fría conmigo, ¿Sabes? No tienes que actuar de ningún modo. Puedes relajarte. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, se queda aquí. –Dio un beso bajo su oreja.

Rin cerró los ojos, sintiendo escalofríos, intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, esperaba tranquilizarse y fracasando en el intento, con algo de nauseas en la garganta.

Quería apoyarse en su hombro y que la acariciara como si fuera una gatita.

-Estas buscando algo. –Murmuro.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con sus fuertes dedos. –Pero no significa que este mintiendo. No voy a juzgarte. Soy la última persona que podría juzgar a alguien, así que puedes relajarte, Niña. –Acaricio la sonrojada mejilla de la menor con sus nudillos.

Rin casi ronroneo por el mero contacto. Amando el toque y odiándolo por casi convertirla en gelatina.

¿Por qué era tan dulce y sumisa con este hombre tan fácilmente? Todo en él la descontrolaba, su voz, su aroma, sus palabras tan amables...

Sesshomaru le dio un beso en el hombro descubierto, haciéndola temblar y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Gimoteo y se sintió tan patética por sentir la necesidad de ser tocada, tranquilizada y mimada.

Así que no se resistió cuando las manos de Sesshomaru se pusieron en sus caderas y la jalo hasta dejarla encima de su pecho, recostada. El esfuerzo que hizo para no acurrucarse en él fue titánico. Sintió una de las manos de su captor acariciando su espalda, y haciéndola removerse, así que pego su mejilla al cuerpo del hombre para que no la mirara.

Estaba avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan maleable y pegajosa con solo un par de palabras dulces y toques suaves.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Murmuro entre dientes.

-Ahora, me dirás que tipo de persona eres. No la que pretendes ser, sino la real.

Rin frunció el seño y resoplo. – ¿Para que tenga algo para usar contra mí?

-No lo digo por eso, no tienes nada para que este en tu contra, Niña. –Dijo con su fría voz de siempre –Mi problema es con Naraku, y pagara por lo que hizo. No tú.

\- Y entonces ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

Sesshomaru la miro un poco más fijo de lo necesario, como si hubiera visto algo en ella que no habían notado antes. –Dije que iba a usarte para mis objetivos. Pero puedo darte mi palabra de que en el momento que esto haya terminado, regresaras a casa. Sana y salva.

Rin quiso objetar algo, primero porque recordó como la trataron sus hombres los primeros días de su encierro. Y en segundo lugar, porque la palabra de un criminal no debía significar demasiado. Pero Rin solo sonrió, no tenía otra opción que confiar en él. No tenía dudas de que este hombre era de los pocos que cumplían su palabra.

-Sesshomaru-sama... ¿Por qué cree que no me preocupa lo que le pase a Naraku?

-¿Lo hace?

Rin no le deseaba el mal a nadie, por muy malvado y cruel que fuera. Pero estaba segura que, obviando los maltratos sufridos en su niñez, Naraku se había ganado cualquier castigo que el señor Sesshomaru le tuviera preparado.

-No lo odio, pero tampoco puedo defenderlo mucho. Es un extraño para mí. Así que si cree que obtendrá algo de mí para hallar algún punto débil, pierde su tiempo al hablar conmigo. –Soltó una risita- De seguro usted lo conoce mejor que yo. –Sonrió levemente. –Me pregunto quién es la verdadera yo... EL problema es, que ni yo misma lo sé... Soy alguien complaciente, Intento encajar en todos lados. Supongo que siempre deseo ser lo suficiente, pero nunca lo consigo.

-"Desearía encontrar a alguien que me amara tal cual soy y no quisiera cambiarme". –Lo último solo lo pensó, por que el hombre a su lado no era su amigo, sin importar lo cómoda que se sintiera mientras hablaba con él. Ya era más que suficiente estar sobre su regazo y contándole detalles íntimos de su vida, y que el hombre jugara con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, ya era más que extraño.

No debía, ni podía, confiar en este hombre. No debería encontrar calma en sus palabras.

-No estoy segura de porque le he dicho todo esto... –Dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa. –Ni que estoy haciendo aferrada a usted como si fuese mi osito de felpa... Por favor, haga algo diabólico rápido. Me estoy asustando –Soltó una risita divertida.

Sesshomaru soltó una risa entre dientes que le sonó demasiado atractiva. Aunque probablemente se suponía que la intención era que sonara aterradora. Miro a Rin directamente a los ojos.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez ese sea mi maléfico plan?

Por lo que ella sabía, podía ser cierto. La mirada que le dedico se volvió incomoda.

-¿Hay algo en mi cara, señor Sesshomaru?

Todavía mirándola fijamente, Sesshomaru respondió: -Eres nipona, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué me delato? –pregunto con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida.

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, como si no creyera que una mujer secuestrada se atrevería a bromear con él. Pero por la relación que llevaban en los últimos días, no era tan descabellado.

Rin no tenia problema en que se enojara, se iría de su cuarto y dejaría de molestarla con temas traumáticos o bochornosos... Aunque extrañaría su compañía... Muy bien, y su cómodo calor corporal.

-¿Tienes algún pariente en Francia? –Dijo Sesshomaru, sin querer continuar con las bromas. Parecía algo desconcertado. La ponía más nerviosa.

-Hasta donde yo sé, no. –Respondió mientras ponía un gesto pensativo en su carita.

Sesshomaru hizo un sonido de pensamiento, y aparto la mirada de ella, finalmente.

Rin exhalo, miro a todos lados en la habitación, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de incomodidad.

-¿Le recuerdo a alguien? –Pregunto al fin, odiándose por tenerle tanto pánico al silencio.

La mirada de Sesshomaru volvió a ella. Sus cejas se juntaron.

-Algo así.

Rin se cuestionaba si seria grosero preguntar. Probablemente lo era. Pero no era como si este hombre no hiciera cosas peores, además pudo más su curiosidad.

-¿A quién?

La cara de Sesshomaru era indiferencia pura. –Mi ex esposa. Podrías haber sido su melliza.

Fue como una cubetada de agua fría. No tenía en conocimiento que el hombre hubiera estado casado. No había nada de una pareja, menos una ex, en la información que encontró en internet.

Debió haber cerrado la boca.

Por lo que ahora la situación era aun mas incomoda. No sabía cómo se sentía el hombre con respecto a su ex mujer. Pero teniendo en cuenta que era una ex esposa, era poco probable que tuviera sentimientos agradables respecto a ella, y también siguiendo la lógica de que era un ser rencoroso.

Una mueca cruzo la cara de Sesshomaru.

-¿Segura que no están relacionadas? ¿Abi Le Brun?

-Muy segura. Nacida y Criada en Japón, toda la familia de mi madre también, y la de mi padre era americana. En realidad, esta es la primera vez que yo viaje sola a Europa.

Sesshomaru la miro atentamente, como si sospechara que le mentía. Y ella casi se echaba a reír, a diferencia de él, no le gustaba mentir acerca de su familia.

-Está Mal pensando de mí. –Lo miro nuevamente a los ojos y dijo. –Juro que no estoy relacionada de ninguna manera con su ex esposa. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que una mujer podría aguantarlo el tiempo suficiente como para querer casarse con usted.

Sesshomaru la miro mal antes de sonreír. La miraba como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Lo que le produjo una risita nerviosa.

Casi fue un alivio que el teléfono del hombre sonara, interrumpiendo el momento. Sesshomaru saco su teléfono de su chaqueta y frunció el seño al ver la pantalla.

-Taisho. –Contesto, su voz se sintió mucho más fría. Rin no estaba segura de que pensar. –Vy skazali, chto u vas ne budet problem. –Unos momentos de silencio. – Nu, ya idu tuda... Skazhite yemu eto do svidaniya–Dijo antes de colgar.

Levanto a la menor de su regazo y volvió a ponerla sobre la cama. –Me tengo que ir.

-¿Cosas malvadas que hacer? ¿Gente inocente que secuestrar? –Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Algo así –Dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa antes de acercarse y besar profundamente la boquita de la menor. Sus dientes mordieron su labio regordete.

Rin soltó un gritito que seguramente sonó más a un gemido lastimero. Hizo un puchero cuando se separaron mientras se tocaba el labio, mirando al ruso mientras se ponía la chaqueta y los zapatos.

Sesshomaru volteo a verla con una mirada indescifrable. Rin se removió un poco incomoda, empuñando la colcha bajos sus dedos.

La risa medio divertida del mayor la sobresalto. –Tranquila, cachorra. No voy a tocarte.

Y entonces salió de la habitación. Rin se abrazo a la almohada donde Sesshomaru estuvo acostado todo ese rato, sintiéndose desilusionada.

Sesshomaru no volvió a visitarla ese día. Incluso mando a los gemelos a cuidarla.

Más tarde esa noche, enterró su cara en la almohada, empezando a saber lo que era el rencor, tratando de ignorar los agudos gemidos femeninos llegando desde la habitación de al lado.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Rin estaba muy molesta, haciendo pucheros y muecas por las injusticias de la vida.

Y también intentaba fulminar con la mirada a sus dos guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que estuvo casado? –Murmuro viéndolos enojada y señalándolos con su dedito acusador.

Algo parecido a la sorpresa apareció en los rostros de ambos hombres, pero no dijeron nada, como siempre.

Suspiro y se abrazo a la almohada. No era justo que se enojara con ellos. De todos modos no le decían nada, ¿Por qué enojarse por esto ahora?

Ahora entendía las miradas de Sesshomaru a su persona, la intensidad de su mirada y la curiosidad acerca de su pasado. Tal vez comprobaba que no fuera pariente de su ex mujer y que estaba planeando alguna treta contra él.

-Es más ¿Por qué no me dijeron que me parecía a ella? Pudieron ahorrar me muchos momentos incómodos.

La mirada que se dieron sus guardaespaldas fue bastante confusa. Parecía que entre ellos no sabían que ellas dos se parecían.

Ah –Supuso– Saco su teléfono del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y busco algo en su teléfono. Unos segundos después le mostro una foto.

La pantalla mostraba una página de wikipedia con el encabezado "Abi Le Brun". Era una actriz francesa que había participado en algunas películas pequeñas en papeles menores. Ambas se parecían mucho, Admitió a regaña dientes. Pero no parecían gemelas. Sin importar lo que Sesshomaru dijera. Nunca se confundirían la una con la otra, a menos que uno fuera medio ciego.

Abi tenía el cabello largo y su piel era del mismo tono que el de ella. Y ahí terminaban las similitudes.

Sus otras características le daban un aire, pero ligeramente distorsionadas.

Su cabello era ligeramente azulado, sus ojos eran fríos y crueles, sus labios finos y rojos, la nariz era más fina, su cara era mucho más madura que la de Rin que era más infantil. Y era mucho más alta.

Y no tenia que lidiar con unos ridículos labios de puchero como los suyos.

Bajo un poco más pero no había registro de que ella hubiese estado casada.

Extraño.

Uhn le retiro el teléfono de las manos, justo cuando ella recordó que pudo haber usado esos valiosos segundos para marcar a la policía, en vez de investigar sobre la ex esposa de su secuestrador.

Hizo un puchero más pronunciado y aparto la mirada: -¡Ya entendí! Ella es más hermosa que yo.

Una mano grande, callosa y pesada se poso en su cabello y al alzar vio la mirada de reproche de ambos hombres sobre ella.

Parecía un padre que regañaba a su hija por insultarse a sí misma.

Quién diría que a pesar de encontrarse en esta situación, podría encontrar algo parecido a un amigo. Dos en este caso.

-Muy bien, tal vez no más bonita... ¿Elegante?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Madura?

Esta vez lo pensaron un poco, pero volvieron a negar.

Rin suspiro y se acostó en la mullida cama.

Cerró los ojos, odiándose por no poder quedarse tranquila cuando las cosas estaban en calma.

Cambio de posiciones varias veces, hasta colgar la cabeza en la orilla de la cama, viendo hacia la ventana.

El aburrimiento estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados.

Cuando bostezo por 6ta vez en esos 5 minutos, un blog de notas con una pluma negra se puso frente a ella.

Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Un, que la miraba desde arriba con una mirada de fastidio y diversión.

Tomo el blog y luego con la pluma empezó a hacer garabatos.

Siempre le había gustado cantar y dibujar.

Los garabatos se habían convertido en plumas y las rayas en trazos. Para cuando alzo la mirada, el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

El dibujo había sido un pájaro de fuego. Una criatura mitológica que había visto que Abi tenía tatuada en su espalda en una de las fotos que vio.

Ah tomo de regreso su libreta y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Rin sonrió antes de meterse en su cama y apagar la lamparita de noche. Pocos segundos después, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego el silencio.

Se habían ido. Ahora solo debía esperar a que Sesshomaru fuera a visitarla.

Solo que esta noche él nunca apareció.

Y descubrió, 20 minutos después, el motivo. Los gemidos obscenos del otro lado de la puerta eran una buena pista de ello.

Lo odio. Lo odio. Lo odio.

Odiar era malo, pero en su caso, era completamente justificable. No pudo dormir hasta que esa mujer se cayó, y según su reloj era la 1 de la mañana.

Y de nuevo a las 3 de la mañana.

.

.

.

3 días después.

Antes del amanecer, ella ya estaba en el baño, frente a la puerta de Sesshomaru, debatiéndose en tratar de dormir unas horas o fastidiarle el día.

Pero es que de verdad no quería que pensara que podía hacer lo que quisiera de nuevo.

Toco un par de veces la puerta con fastidio, no muy alto. No escucho nada del otro lado. Ignoro la voz en su mente que le gritaba que estaba loca.

No le importaba. Estaba cansada y de mal humor por apenas haber dormido por cuatro días seguidos.

Era todo culpa de él.

Volvió a tocar la puerta con más brusquedad cuando la puerta se abrió, y fue recibida con la mirada helada de Sesshomaru.

Este al verla, recargo su hombro en el marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Solo vestía el pantalón del pijama y su cabello plateado estaba algo revuelto, pero casi no se notaba.

Rin estaba debatida entre sonrojarse o babear como idiota. No hizo ninguna por supuesto.

Aunque no pudo evitar mirar los tatuajes en los brazos y abdomen del hombre. Parecían rasguños color violeta.

-Hay algún motivo para que estés molestándome a las 6 de la mañana. –Dijo Sesshomaru.

Rin cruzo los brazos. –Tengo hambre. –Fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Obviamente no era lo más inteligente que haya dicho en su vida.

-Tienes hambre. –Dijo Sesshomaru, de algún modo logro que en su tono sonara reflejado lo irrelevante que esto era para él.

-Sí, no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde. –Rin, en un intento por apartar la mirada de aquel monstruosamente apuesto hombre, miro tras de él, la cama dentro de la elegante habitación estaba vacía, con las sabanas arrugadas. –Así que su mujercita se fue.

Se arrepintió al instante en que se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Rápidamente miro al oji dorado que seguía mirándola, pero ahora lucia divertido, o algo así. -¿Estabas espiando tras la puerta, cachorra?

Rin lo fulmino con la mirada –No pude dormir bien en toda la noche por su culpa ¿Y tiene que hacerlo con ella a las 3 de la mañana? –Rin bajo la mirada avergonzada, incapaz de mirar a los ojos del hombre por más tiempo. –Tengo hambre y necesito otra cosa que ponerme, esto esta asqueroso. –Dijo señalando la camisa de Sesshomaru que aun llevaba puesta.

-Es interesante como crees que puedes perturbar mi sueño sin una buena razón. –Dijo con un tono penetrante.

Rin trago duro y tembló ligeramente ¿Era advertencia o amenaza?

Sesshomaru estiro la mano y agarro el cuello de la camiseta y la jalo más cerca. Rin sintió temor, iba a hacerle algo.

-¿O solo quieres mi atención, pequeña?

Sonrojándose, Rin negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no quería la atención de este hombre. Había tenido suficiente en estos días.

Sesshomaru rio entre dientes, soltando el cuello de la camisa de Rin y ahora sosteniendo su garganta, sintiendo su pulso desenfrenado con su pulgar.

-Mentirosa, ¿Estás aquí porque estas celosa de la agradable mujer que me entretuvo anoche?

-¿Celosa? Usted no me agrada –Balbuceo. –Usted es una persona horrible y malvada.

-Con ojos crueles. –Dijo divertido. –No olvides los ojos crueles.

-No se burle de mí. –Dijo haciendo un puchero. Parpadeó, estaba comportándose como una niña, como él decía. Sintiéndose aturdida por su propia conducta se aclaro la garganta. –Bien, lamento haberlo molestado, déjeme...

La mano de Sesshomaru seguía envuelta en su cuello. Le dio una mirada larga y analítica. Rin trato de mantener su mirada ignorando las mariposas en su estomago.

Mirándola a los ojos, Sesshomaru dijo con calma: -Abre la boca.

Rin dio un respingo. – ¿Qué...?

-Abre la boca, ambos sabemos que viniste por eso.

Rin se paso la lengua por los labios, algo asustada. –No.

-Deberías dejar de mentirte. –Sesshomaru tomo el cabello de Rin y la acerco hacia él, pero no demasiado fuerte para no lastimarla. Enérgico y firme, simplemente perfecto.

Temblando, se dejo hacer, sintió el cálido aliento contra sus labios, podría haberse alejado. Podría alejarse. No lo hizo.

Separo ligeramente sus labios y sintió su boca siendo besada y mordida con pasión y fuerza.

Rin cerró los ojos y gimió un poquito, disfrutando de la sensación. Sesshomaru no fue lento ni amable. Mordió y chupo su labio como si quisiera comérselo.

Una parte de Rin se sintió avergonzada por lo mucho que parecía gustarle esto. Ser besada por un hombre que no veía nada de malo con secuestrar gente, y que probablemente había echo cosas mucho peores, sin intenciones de cariño o amor.

Era una idiota. Era una idiota por disfrutar esto. Pero lo estaba amando. Amándolo demasiado.

Demasiado pronto, aunque sus pulmones no opinaran lo mismo. Sesshomaru la aparto con rudeza. Rin hizo una mueca disconforme cuando se separaron con un pop.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente. –Mírate, ángel. –Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos.

Rin se acurruco y ronroneo como un gatito. Sintiéndose como si tuviera la mente apagada.

Una remota parte de si se pregunto qué demonios era esto. Esto no era algo normal para ella. Esta docilidad no era algo normal.

Le gustaría decir que estaba actuando de esta manera para así hacerlo bajar la guardia y lograr manipularlo, pero sería estúpido y ridículo.

Para este momento sabía que Sesshomaru no caería por un par de ojos de cachorro y unos cuantos besos, no si se acostaba con una mujer distinta cada noche.

Era ella la que estaba cayendo en los encantos del hombre. Se sentía segura con Sesshomaru, al menos lo suficientemente segura como para confiarle su cuerpo ¿Cuan descabellado era eso?

-Ya puedes soltarme.

Rin abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando el amplio y cómodo pecho de Sesshomaru. Se separo rápidamente, como si le quemara y se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás.

Ojos dorados la estudiaban desde su desordenado pelo hasta sus desnudos pies.

-Ve a darte una ducha. Ya es tarde.

Rin dio otro paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta del baño. No tenía ganas de discutir. El tono de Sesshomaru no la molestaba.

-"¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?" –Se pregunto una vez dentro de la ducha y sintiendo el agua caliente sobre su piel.

Para cuando termino su baño, sintiéndose limpia y refrescada, su mente estaba finalmente despejada de las tonterías que había cometido esta mañana. Gracias a Dios.

Últimamente sus propios pensamientos la aterraban. Estaba actuando como una idiota con él. Negando firmemente con la cabeza. Abrió la mampara de la ducha, lista para no dejarse amedrentar de nuevo por este hombre.

Duro tres segundos.

Frente a ella, Sesshomaru salió casi al mismo tiempo de la tina. Gotas de agua recorriendo sus brazos y torso, y su...

Roja como un tomate, cerró rápidamente la mampara y se alejo lo más que pudo, chocando con la pared.

Diablos...

.

.

.

Con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru puso una toalla alrededor de su cadera y otra sobre sus hombros para secar su pelo.

Casi rio al ver como la mampara se abría un poquito y vio como un delgado brazo se estiraba para tomar la toalla limpia en el perchero y volvió a cerrarse rápidamente.

Si solo supiera que ya no había nada que esconderle.

Camino al lavabo en la pared contraría para terminar de arreglarse, peinando su cabello en una coleta y afeitándose la barba casi imperceptible que estaba comenzando a salirle.

Escucho como la mampara volvía a abrirse y miro de reojo en el espejo como la menuda figura del angelito salió con una toalla apenas cubriendo su desnudez.

Rin se tenso y apretó mas sus brazos sobre su pecho, como esperando que así no se cayera o que así el dejara de comérsela con la mirada.

Unos segundos después Sesshomaru volvió a lo suyo, dejándola en paz. Salió en dirección a su cuarto para vestirse. Una vez que se puso los bóxers y los pantalones, noto que ella no se había movido de su sitio.

-Estas chorreando el piso. –Dijo mientras sacaba una camisa blanca de su closet.

-No tengo nada con que vestirme. –Escucho el débil susurro desde el baño.

Sesshomaru se asomo, sorprendiéndose un poco de verla al lado de la puerta, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-Ven –La llamo cuando vio que no iba a moverse por su voluntad.

Rin se asomo tímida por la puerta, inspeccionando el lugar.

La cama King Size ocupaba bastante espacio. Frente a ella estaba una enorme pantalla de 120 pulgadas con bocinas so round. El armario era espacioso, lleno de prendas masculinas en perfecto orden y acomodadas, algunos muebles terminaban de completar la escena.

Rin se sobresalto cuando Sesshomaru le dio una bonita camisa que traía en sus manos. Frunció el seño, la camisa era elegante y lucia costosa, pero no podía imaginarse que le pertenecía al ruso.

-Para nada luce como algo que usted usaría.

-Por qué no lo es –Dijo el hombre –Fue un regalo de... –Se interrumpió y le arrojo la camisa algo brusco –Vístete.

Rin atrapo la prenda, desdoblándola con cuidado, sintiendo la suave textura entre sus dedos.

Mirando de reojo al mayor, frunció ligeramente el seño al verlo colocarse otra camisa, así que rápidamente dejo caer la toalla y se puso la camisa en un parpadeo.

Cuando termino de abotonarla, se miro al espejo. Se quedo viendo, apenas reconociéndose. Habían pasado años desde que había usado algo tan bonito, desde que era una niña y usaba los preciosos kimonos que su madre le obsequiaba.

Parecía diferente. Sonrió con ternura y dio una pequeña vuelta para comprobarse que era real la imagen en el espejo.

Su sonrisa se congelo en sus labios cuando noto que Sesshomaru la estaba viendo.

Rin aparto la mirada. –Me veo... muy colorida.

-¿Eso es malo? –Pregunto el otro.

Rin mordiéndose el labio, insegura, se encogió de hombros. Todavía no sabía cómo se debía sentirse. Racionalmente, Sesshomaru tenía razón y ella lo sabía.

No había nada malo con verse infantil y colorida. Eso no la hacía verse o tonta o Friki. Pero en el mundo en el que vivía, sobre todo en el de los negocios, esto era una debilidad. Era vista como tonta o ingenua si usara algo así con cualquier persona en el mundo de los negocios. Y ya se odiaba demasiado a si misma por no abandonar los estúpidos deseos de usar prendas que la hicieran ver tan... Indefensa.

-"No tienes que actuar dura y fría conmigo, ¿Sabes? No tienes que actuar de ningún modo. Puedes relajarte. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, se queda aquí. No voy a juzgarte. Soy la última persona que podría juzgar a alguien, así que puedes relajarte, Niña".

No estaba segura de creerle, pero no sentía mal usar algo como esto en su presencia. No se sentía incomoda.

Rin podía evitar sonreír al verse en el espejo, se sentía como un personaje de cuento. No se veía aburrida. Se veía "adorable". Se sentía adorable y linda.

-Luces bien.

Sus mejillas se pusieron como un par de tomates. Miro a Sesshomaru con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No había nada de burla en su voz. Sonó como un hecho. Durante su infancia había sido elogiada muchas veces, pero esto se sentía diferente.

Sesshomaru no parecía alguien que ofreciera elogios frecuentemente.

-Gracias –Murmuro, mirando ahora sus descalzos pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante en la habitación. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Se dijo a si mismo que no fuera tan tonta. Solo fue un cumplido y no uno destacable.

Pero no fue solo un cumplido. Le agrado por que ella misma lucia bien con esta camisa y le encantaba la sensación.

¿Podría Sesshomaru ver eso? ¿Por eso lo habría dicho?

Rin le mando una mirada recelosa. Pero él le dirigió una mirada poco interesada mientras se colocaba una corbata.

Rin dio una mirada a la cama y noto la gran maleta preparada. Se mordió el labio.

-"¿Se va a ir?" –No lo pregunto. – ¿Va a darme pantalones en algún momento? –Pregunto en su lugar, eso era un asunto súper importante también.

-No. –Dijo Sesshomaru, mirando sus piernas. –Eres muy pequeña. Te tropezarías con tus pies si te diera unos míos. Y ya eres bastante torpe, con ellos te lastimarías.

Rin hizo un sonidito de duda. –Podría usar los de alguien más. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, como si fuera una fabulosa idea.

-No.

Rin hizo puchero. -¿Y qué tal ropa interior?

-No.

Ella se quejo.

-¿Va a decirme cuando podre ir a casa?

-No.

-¿Todo lo que sabe es esa palabra?

-No. –Un segundo después, Sesshomaru la vio mal.

Rin se tapo la boca pero no aguanto la risa y soltó una carcajada que inundo la habitación. Era la primera vez que reía en mucho tiempo y se sentía tan refrescante y liberador.

Y Sesshomaru sintió una calidez llenando su cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Esa risa lo hacía sentir mejor de lo que pensó.

Rin respiro algo agitada y se recostó en la cama para recobrar el aliento y volvió a mirar la maleta.

Sesshomaru, luego de verla embobado unos segundos, resoplo.

-Deja de poner esa cara y regresa a tu cuarto.

-Estoy sintiéndome un poco como una mascota. Si tuviera orejas como los gatos, las bajaría. –Y empezaba a preguntarse qué es lo que era ella para Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué estaba Sesshomaru haciendo esto? Pese a su actitud normalmente severa, últimamente parecía más agradable con ella, y como resultado, Rin bajaba la guardia. Hace unas semana, no se habría atrevido a actuar tan desprevenida a su alrededor ni a hablarle en un tono tan irrespetuoso.

Hace una semana él la asustaba mucho. Ahora estaba sintiéndose demasiado cómoda con él y, lo más extraño de todo, es que Sesshomaru se lo permitía.

Sesshomaru la estaba tratando casi de forma suave.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Dios, nunca había estado tan confundida en su vida. No solía cuestionarse mucho las cosas, pero este hombre era una contradicción ambulante.

Sesshomaru parecía ligeramente misógino, pero a la vez era bastante comprensivo y no era tan cerrado demente. Era un tipo dominante en todo su esplendor, pero a diferencia de otros hombres autoritarios, era bueno escuchando y era fácil hablar con él.

Bueno, dudaba que sus parlanchines monólogos contaran como conversaciones.

Sesshomaru era una mala persona –Aunque no lo parecía- y ella se sentía atraída por él. Rin no tenía idea de que pensar al respecto.

No parecía como si estuviera fingiendo. Unas cosas eran posibles de fingir pero la lujuria con la que la miraba no. Pero también estaba segura que Sesshomaru estaba jugando algún tipo de juego de manipulación. Debía serlo.

Sesshomaru cerró y recogió su maleta. -¿Qué te dio esa idea? Una mascota no haría tantas preguntas ni haría pucheros si no le respondo.

-¡Yo no hago pucheros! –Rin hizo pucheros exagerados. –Son estos ridículos labios, voy a hacerme una cirugía plástica para arreglarlos. –Sesshomaru frunció el seño.

Miro tan fijamente sus labios, hasta que los sintió temblar. Así que los humedeció un poco con la lengua en claro nerviosismo.

-No hay nada que arreglar. –Dijo Sesshomaru secamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Va a irse? –Pregunto Rin, sin poder evitarlo esta vez.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y la miro de reojo. –Sí. Solo hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacer desde Rusia. No regresare hasta el próximo jueves.

-¿Una semana? –Pregunto parpadeando con curiosidad. – ¿Pero quién me alimentara? –Ahora hacia ojos de cachorro.

Esos ridículos ojos de cachorro lucían casi brillantes ahora.

Rin no sabía porque, pero Sesshomaru no dejaba a ninguno de sus hombres acercarse más que Ah-Un.

-Sara lo hará –Dijo Sesshomaru con la voz más fría que le había conocido. –Ella se comportara. –Le dio una larga mirada.

Bajo la maleta y se acerco a ella, tomando un puñado de su pelo y acercándola bruscamente a él. –Solo te traerá comida, y los gemelos no tienen permitido quedarse cuando duermas ¿Entendido?

Rin parpadeo confundida pero asintió de todos modos.

-¿Por qué me dice eso? No creo que yo pueda echar a Sara, y Ah-Un siempre se van cuando descanso.

-Tuve una charla con ella. –Con un ligero disgusto en su expresión. –Pero siempre puedes recordarle mis órdenes si las olvida.

Se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído un suave. –Se una buena niña.

Se separo y resistió el impulso de reír al ver su carita roja y verla balbucear.

Aturdida, Rin observo como el hombre abandonaba la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido audible.

Rin se recostó en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas, y gruño al darse cuenta que estaba olfateándola con mucha insistencia.

-Eres una idiota, Rin. –Dijo en voz alta y luego echarse a reír.

Antes de que se convirtiera en un llanto desgarrador.


	5. Monstruo

Capitulo 5 "Monstruo".

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemon.**

**Se recomienda discreción.**

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de esta habitación. –Dijo Sara cuando entro a la habitación con la bandeja de la cena.

Ah –Supuso- Se acerco a Sara y le quito la bandeja de las manos antes de ponerla en la mesita de noche del cuarto.

Rin solo se dedico a ignorar a la castaña. En los últimos 6 días, desde que Sesshomaru se había ido, había perfeccionado su careta de indiferencia. No era muy difícil.

No sabía bien que le había dicho Sesshomaru a Sara, pero la chica, que antes entraba altanera y petulante al Cuarto Gris donde estuvo los primeros días de su secuestro, ahora apenas y se atrevía a mirarla cuando le traía la comida. Era casi gracioso el ver como Sara evitaba el contacto visual con ella.

Aunque algo parecido pasaba con Ah-Un. Pensó mientras los miraba de reojo, que tenían cada uno una pistola en la mano, listos para disparar en contra de Sara si intentaba algo, cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación.

No es que dejaran de ser amables con ella o se volvieran desagradables. Pero en los mismos 6 días de la ausencia de Sesshomaru, apenas ella bostezaba una vez, ambos le hacían una reverencia y salían para dejarla sola. A veces le tomaba más de una hora el dormirse pero ellos no volvían hasta el día siguiente.

-Se enojara si regresa y te encuentra aquí. –Insistió, posando sus brazos en sus caderas.

Rin se encogió de hombros mientras le ofrecía a Ah-Un un par de tostadas con crema de avellanas y trozos de fresas. –Entonces debió haberle puesto seguro a la puerta desde mi lado. –Dijo con una sonrisita.

Alcanzo el control remoto y encendió la televisión, antes de acomodarse en las cómodas almohadas.

La televisión era el principal motivo por el que había estado pasando más tiempo aquí que en su propio cuarto. Sin importarle el desagrado de Sara cuando la descubrió allí por primera vez hace varios días.

Por supuesto, Ah-Un tampoco había podido creer lo que veía cuando la hallaron en el cuarto de Sesshomaru, cómodamente acomodada en la cama abrazando la almohada y con una sonrisa en sus bonitos labios, a las pocas horas de la partida de su jefe.

La televisión era lo único que la distraía de recordar que Sesshomaru era casado y que de seguro sentía esa atracción hacia ella por recordarle a su antigua pareja.

Era un sentimiento horrible. Y no sabía, o no quería admitir, porque le dolía tanto. Ellos no eran nada. El era un hombre malo y cruel que la tenia encerrada todo el día.

También pensó en las pocas veces que se quedaba sola y escuchaba a los demás guardias de la casa riéndose, bebiendo y cantando canciones de borrachos en el patio trasero.

A veces se había atrapado, tarareando las canciones en busca de sentirse conectada con alguien más, aparte de sus enormes guardaespaldas.

Parecía que todos se volvían más indisciplinados con el jefe fuera. Rin estaba segura de que si no estuviera encerrada y vigilada por 4 pares de ojos, podría haberse escapado sin que la notaran.

Podría haberse liberado.

-No se supone que estés aquí. –Dijo Sara, ya harta de ser ignorada.

Rin tomo la taza de chocolate caliente y la probo, mirando a Sara con algo de curiosidad.

Sabía que Sara la detestaba. Lo había notado desde el primer día. Estaba bastante segura de que esa mujer estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru. Considero la idea de llegar a un acuerdo con ella para que la dejara ir, pero la descarto inmediatamente.

Sara más que enamorada, era leal, y aunque detestara su presencia con toda su alma, si es que aun poseía alguna, seguiría las órdenes de Sesshomaru ciegamente y al pie de la letra.

Aun recordaba el brillo sádico en sus ojos cuando la usaba como saco de boxeo en su celda anterior. Recordar eso la hizo temblar un poquito y pegar sus rodillas al pecho.

-Estoy bastante segura de que eres tú la que no debería estar aquí. –Dijo Rin con calma. –El señor Sesshomaru dijo que solo trajeras mi comida y luego te fueras. Sesshomaru-sama estaría decepcionado de que desobedecieras sus órdenes.

No podía negar que le complacía saber que las órdenes del señor Sesshomaru la protegían. Obviamente tenía otros motivos para dar esas órdenes, pero aun así, Sara no podía hacerle nada, y ambas lo sabían.

Sara la miro con odio y salió disparada, murmurando sobre cómo iba a disfrutar cuando Sesshomaru regresara y le diera su merecido.

Rin frunció los labios en un puchero, a decir verdad, dudaba que ella estuviera equivocada. Estrictamente hablando, el hombre no le había permitido pasar el tiempo en su habitación. Simplemente la había dejado sola en su cuarto después de...

Termino su ensalada de frutas y fue pasando de canal en canal, tratando de relajarse. Era miércoles y Sesshomaru no regresaría hasta el día siguiente y ella misma se sentía impaciente. Se sentía como un alma en pena en el Limbo, esperando cualquier noticia del mundo exterior.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde su secuestro, y ella tenía muchísimas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Se seguía preguntando qué pasaría con sus amigos. Si Sango ya se hubiera enterado ¿Habría cancelado su Luna de Miel por ella? ¿Miroku estaría cuidándola bien?

Y seguramente Naraku ya se habría enterado de que había sido secuestrada ¿Ya lo habrían contactado? ¿Habría alguna demanda por su rescate?

Hizo una mueca. Eso no tendría sentido. Sesshomaru no necesitaba exactamente el dinero. Y su patrimonio oficial lo convertía en uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa, tal vez del mundo, si tomabas en cuenta que el patrimonio real seria mucho mayor.

Pero si no estaba tras el dinero ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí?

Probablemente todo este acto del secuestro fuera una especie de venganza contra su tío, pero ella no había sido herida. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el punto?

Antes de que él hubiera revelado ser la mente maestra en este crimen, los hombres de Sesshomaru la había maltratado, en especial la castaña de ojos azules, pero ella no creía que fueran ordenes del peli plata, de lo contrario, Ah-Un también hubiese participado, ¿O no?

¿Estaba el oji dorado jugando alguna especie de juego mental con ella?

Todo era tan desconcertante y frustrante. Incluso sin tomar en cuenta la "tensión" entre ambos, que se estaba haciendo difícil de ignorar.

Los besos entre ella y Sesshomaru habían sido increíbles y apasionados. No le molestaba lo duro y seco que llego a ser, era por la atracción y la docilidad a la que era rebajada gracias a esta.

¿Cómo se le llamaría a la atracción hacia un hombre frio, manipulador y que ni siquiera le gustaba?

Un caso de estupidez.

Rin se carcajeo en voz alta, siendo observada con extrañeza de parte de Ah-Un. Sip, definitivamente. Era tan estúpida.

Se había prometido a sí misma, el no involucrarse con idiotas malvados. Se lo prometió a su madre, a Sango y a sí misma.

Ella quería conocer a un buen hombre, enamorarse e iniciar una familia. Una enorme y cariñosa familia. Un marido fiel y amable, como lo fue su padre. Muchos niños, adorables, risueños y alegres como lo fue ella con sus padres. Tal vez, algunas mascotas. Una hermosa casa llena de risas, alegría y amor. Sango la llamo adorable, sin tomarla muy enserio. Pero Rin no se avergonzaba de sus sueños.

Habiendo crecido con un hombre cruel y una figura materna ausente, Rin siempre había anhelado un hogar y una familia.

Su apariencia infantil complico un poquito todo, o mucho, teniendo en cuenta las ambiciones de Naraku de entregarla al mejor postor, pero se negaba a renunciar a su sueño.

Era el siglo XXI, ella podía elegir al hombre con el que compartir su vida, podría ser un príncipe en un lujoso castillo o podría vivir bajo un puente, pero ella podía elegir al hombre con el que compartir su vida. Y no conocía a ningún hombre que no quisiera tener hijos, o en todo caso podrían adoptar.

Sus sueños eran completamente posibles. Solo tenía que encontrar un hombre agradable con quien construir una vida y dejar de salir con imbéciles.

Rin sonrió. Hasta ahora estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Sesshomaru hacía que cualquiera de sus ex novios fueran santos en comparación. Sus ex solo eran idiotas porque ni siquiera entraban en la misma categoría que el peli plateado, a quien realmente no veía nada malo en secuestrar a gente inocente, y probablemente cosas mucho peores.

Y aun así dejaba que el hombre la tocara, la besara cada vez que se le diera la gana. Rayos, que lo había echo.

Era vergonzoso, incluso para sus lamentables estándares. Como la vez que salió con un pandillero de su ciudad.

Sango la llamaría idiota y tendría toda la razón.

Suspirando, prefirió continuar viendo la televisión. Logro encontrar un canal donde pasaban anime. Pasaban un capitulo de Dragón Ball Super. Aunque hace mucho perdió la gracia como historia, aun la hacían reír las tonterías que Goku ocasionaba.

Y era más divertido ver las caras de sus compañeros cuando miraban la caricatura. Y Rin pudo disfrutar del capitulo, riéndose y emocionándose con las peleas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La sonrisa de Rin se deshizo en su cara.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru apenas presto atención al informe de Sara mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Estaba agotado luego del vuelo, y las molestas quejas de Jaken por el teléfono, y lo único que deseaba era su cama.

-Ahora no, Sara. –Dijo mientras colocaba bruscamente el código de acceso en el teclado y abría la puerta.

Se congelo ante la vista que le daba la bienvenida.

Rin estaba tumbada en su cama, riéndose de algo en la televisión, su bonito pelo suelto, enmarcando su rostro, y los hoyuelos marcados en su boca. Llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja, -Ni siquiera sabía que tenía algo de ese color–, que se le había subido hasta los muslos.

Y los dos guardaespaldas altamente calificados que había dejado a su cuidado, estaban viendo lo mismo que ella en la televisión, como si no les pagara por cuidarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Se escucho decir a sí mismo.

Rin volteo la cabeza y se le quedo mirando. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Los dos hombres al lado de la muchacha se pusieron rígidos en su lugar, como si fuesen atrapados cometiendo un crimen y la menor se enderezo en su lugar, acomodándose la ropa con las mejillas rojas.

Antes de que la "niña" dijera algo, Sara, que todavía estaba detrás de él, se apresuro a hablarle en ruso.

-Mira, le dije a la mocosa que se fuera, pero no obedeció y los gemelos no hicieron nada y...

-Largo. –Dijo Sesshomaru, con sus dorados ojos clavados en Rin. Esta bajo la mirada, pero antes de que sus descalzos pies tocaran la alfombra, volvió a decir.- Estoy hablando contigo, Sara. Puedes retirarte.

Un instante paso, antes de que Sara asintiera, hiciera una reverencia y saliera por la puerta.

Sesshomaru entro, y los gemelos salieron rápidamente, sin esperar a que el hombre hablara.

La puerta se cerró, se escucho que la cerradura se colocaba. Estaban solos ahora.

Luego de un momento, Rin volvió a acostarse y verla televisión con mucho interés, y quizá demasiado interés para que fuera genuino.

Sesshomaru siguió su vista y entonces noto lo que la chica estaba mirando.

-Estás viendo caricaturas –Dijo Sesshomaru, no era una pregunta. Dejo caer su maleta sobre la silla y empezó a desabotonar su chaqueta, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la chica que seguía desparramada en su cama.

Su camisa era demasiado grande para ella, dejando su lechoso cuello y clavícula expuestos.

Pese a su agotamiento, trago saliva, sentía cierta parte de su anatomía emocionarse. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes irritado, nuevamente por la reacción de su cuerpo ante esta muchacha.

-Me encantan las caricaturas. –Dijo Rin tranquilamente. Su mano –Noto Sesshomaru– estaba empuñando el edredón.

-Te encantan las caricaturas. –Dijo el peli plateado. –Realmente eres una niña...

-No sea tan estrecho de mente. –Dijo Rin, manteniendo los ojos en la pantalla. –Todos tenemos algo de niño dentro… Yo amo a los niños y adoro las caricaturas... Pueden enseñarnos valiosas lecciones si prestamos la suficiente atención. –Sonrió un poquito.

Era increíblemente ridícula. Era imposible que Naraku hubiera podido criar a esta extraña chica.

-Mi amiga Sango tiene una enorme familia, que siempre me invita a los eventos familiares, y tiene un primo de 6 años que es una monada. –Dijo la pelinegra, rompiendo voluntariamente el silencio. –Me encantaría tener niños propios algún día.

-¿Tú? –No se molesto en ocultar su diversión.

Rin finalmente despego sus ojos de la televisión para mirarlo. Parecía un cachorrito descontento. Efectivamente acertó con el apodo.

-Sí, yo ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú misma eres un bebé. –Dijo Sesshomaru, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Las apariencias engañan. –Sonrojándose. –Para que sepa, soy genial con los bebes, siempre ha sido mi sueño tener una gran familia, tener muchos hijos... –Dudo un momento antes de añadir. –Y un esposo amoroso.

Sesshomaru sintió que en sus labios se ponía una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Rin, levantando la barbilla. Apago la televisión, no tenia caso por qué no había prestado atención al capitulo desde que el ojidorado llego. – ¿Cree que hay algo malo en ello? ¿Es muy cliché?

-¿Muy cliché? Realmente no me importan esas cosas del feminismo y tonterías similares, pero no estoy en contra, tampoco. Cada quien hace lo que quiere con su vida. –Aflojo su corbata. – ¿Pero no quieres hacer algo más que ser una ama de casa cuidando de un montón de mocosos?

Había algo desagradable sobre la idea de que Rin tuviera un esposo amoroso. No le gustaba.

Rin ladeo la cabeza. Su flequillo cayendo sobre sus grandes ojos marrones. –Nunca dije que quería ser solo un ama de casa. –Dijo con una voz dulce. –Sé que si quiero una gran familia tengo que estar quieta en un solo lugar para criarlos, pero también tengo que tomar el control de mi empresa y tal vez me gustaría viajar un poco antes de asentarme. Así que no es tan cliché, solo es un sueño que estoy posponiendo.

Los dedos de la "cachorra" seguían apretados.

-No eres tan tonta al respecto. –Dijo el peli plata, desabrochándose la camisa.

-No lo soy. –Dijo Rin con una sonrisa. –Ya le dije cuales son las ambiciones de Naraku sobre mi futuro. Me esforcé para enorgullecerlo y tratar de hacerlo quererme, cambie la forma en que visto y la forma en que me comporto, pero no puedo cambiar lo que deseo, sin importar cuánto intente que me gustara la administración de empresas y los chicos ricos que me presentaban. Pero eventualmente me rendí. Soy soñadora e infantil, he hecho las paces con ello. Sí naci de esta forma no puede ser algo equivocado o tonto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Naraku y dejas todo esto de lado?

Rin bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros, su camiseta se deslizo por sus hombros, revelando mas piel.

-Yo... No puedo dejar que se quede con la empresa de mis padres. –Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. –No quiero evadir mis responsabilidades, supongo que intentara apartarme por todos los medios posibles. Supongo que cuando conozca al hombre de mis sueños y decida aceptarme podre librarme de su influencia.

Sesshomaru se quito la camisa. –El hombre de tus sueños. –Repitió, sin molestarse en ocultar la burla en su voz. -¿Y quién es ese?

Rin enrosco un mechón de su pelo en su dedo, más en un gesto de nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Sus largas pestañas casi tocaban la piel de sus suaves pómulos.

-No lo sé. –Dijo despacio. –Supongo que lo reconoceré cuando lo vea. Obviamente tiene que ser atractivo, y tiene que tener pantalones para hacerle frente a mi tío, pero lo primero y principal es que debe tener un buen corazón y ser agradable. Debe amar a los niños y querer las mismas cosas que yo... –Por un momento, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. –Y debe adorarme, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto. –Sesshomaru arrojo su camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enrollándola furiosamente en su puño.

Rin parpadeo confundida y lo miro, pasando los ojos por el desnudo pecho del ruso antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. El silencio parecía aterrador y la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Se ve... Enojado. –Murmuro, sin soportar un momento más de silencio.

-Nunca me enojo. –Dijo el mayor.

Eso era cierto, hasta cierto punto. No podía recordar la última vez que exhibió su ira exteriormente.

Tal vez fue con el nacimiento de ese imbécil.

Cualquier emoción fuerte era una debilidad potencial que no podía permitirse seguir. Se había distanciado de la mayor parte de su familia por un motivo. Estaban más seguros de esa manera. Era más fácil también para él...

Por eso su matrimonio con Abi había fracasado miserablemente. Él odiaba quedarse con ella mucho tiempo y ella detestaba su frialdad con cualquier ser humano, incluyéndola.

-Ha regresado antes. –Dijo Rin. – ¿Paso algo? ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Sus ojos oscuros eran más grandes y hermosos, y denotaban la preocupación hacia él, y sus labios se veían suaves y rosados. Era irritante, todo sobre esta cachorra le irritaba. La forma en que lucía, la forma en que hablaba, hasta la maldita forma en que respiraba.

Sesshomaru sintió a su mandíbula apretarse. En dos pasos largos, cruzo la distancia entre ambos y jalo a la niña por el cuello de su camiseta.

-¿Crees que eres una invitada aquí?

Rin parpadeo lentamente. –No. –Dijo con la voz dulce y angelical, incluso cuando su respiración se volvió inestable.

-Parece que te hiciste una idea equivocada de que te debo respuestas. –Dijo apenas a centímetros de distancia de su cara. –Que te debo alguna explicación.

-Yo... –Dijo Rin, pareciendo aturdida. Miro fijamente a los dorados ojos masculinos, que le atravesaban hasta el alma. –Yo solo quiero saber porque estoy aquí y que quiere conmigo. Creo que es justo, ¿No lo cree?

¿Justo?

-Creo. –Dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo una tenebrosa sonrisa y con un tono de voz que reservaba para tratar con enemigos que tenía la intención de destruir. –Creo que he sido demasiado blando contigo.

Rin trago duro, y se mordió el labio, asustada, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-¿No? –Dijo el mayor divertido, a pesar de su enojo burbujeante en su interior.

Con un hoyuelo apareciendo con el ya conocido puchero, volvió a sacudir la cabeza, haciendo que se le desordenara el pelo y algunos mechones enmarcando su bonita cara.

No era entrañable, en lo absoluto. Para nada.

Bastante molesto, Sesshomaru enterró sus dedos en la cadera de Rin. Esta se sobresalto y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Para una mocosa que sueña con príncipes azules y romances de cuentos, de seguro que te gusta duro.

Rin se sonrojo.

-Para un hombre misógino, xenófobo y cruel, le gusta mucho tocarme, ¿No será como yo?

Cuando estaba cerca de esta niña, no estaba seguro de nada. Así que simplemente dijo:

-¿Se supone que eso me ofendería? Además, solo te he besado un par de veces, y he hecho eso muchas veces, con mujeres mucho más hermosas, y algunas cosas más. Que tengas bonitos labios no te hace especial.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, reflejando cuanto le habían dolido esas palabras.

Y una inquietud le revolvió el estomago. Eso solo lo enojaba más.

Carajo, nunca le importo lastimar a la gente, y mucho menos herir los sentimientos de la gente.

-Bien. –Dijo la muchacha, apartando la mirada. –Lo suficientemente justo... ya me lo han dicho antes, sé que no soy perfecta, puedo vivir con eso.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se apretaron.

-Déjeme ir, por favor. –Dijo Rin con la voz algo entrecortada y temblando. No lo miro a los ojos pero pudo ver un pequeño brillo bajo su flequillo que cubría sus ojos desde su posición. –Lo entiendo... No soy más que un peón para usted y no debería ser tratada como una persona... Lo entiendo... Ya lo entendí.

Sesshomaru soltó la camisa, pero antes de que ella se separara o tan siquiera se moviera, la alzo por la barbilla y la besó, derramando su ira en un beso hambriento.

Maldición, así no es como se supone que lo había planeado.

Sí, tenía la intención de manipular la mente de la cachorra, volverla necesitada y dependiente de él.

Ya estaba bastante sumisa y atenta a él, haciéndola desear su atención, sus caricias y sus besos.

Tenía la completa intensión de besarla después de su regreso, días después... Después de hacerla cuestionarse a sí misma... Que ella lo buscara... Que ella le rogara.

No se suponía que debería estar violando su boquita con su lengua apenas regresara.

No se suponía que debía pensar en la boca y piel de Rin durante sus reuniones de negocios.

Y seguro que no se suponía que regresara del aeropuerto como un adolescente hormonal, impaciente por poner sus manos sobre la "cachorra".

Rin quedo rígida por, exactamente, 3 segundo antes de corresponder al beso y volverse dócil y soltar gemiditos tan dulces que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

La manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo era excitante, haciéndolo olvidar sus planes y volviéndolo codicioso y voraz. Haciéndolo desear más de ella.

Quería destruir a esta mocosa tierna e ingenua, con carita angelical, hoyuelos y labios dulces. Con sus sonrisas tiernas y actitud mansa. Con sus tontos y cursis sueños.

Quería romperla, desarmarla, y ponerle una cadena en el tobillo para que no se alejara de su cama.

Respirando con dificultad, se separo bruscamente, y la arrojo a la cama.

¿Qué demonios...?

Tomo algunas respiraciones profundas para tranquilizar sus instintos animales, antes de volver a mirarla.

Estaba recostada jadeando, en su cama, sus labios húmedos e hinchados, sus ojos brillantes por el deseo, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus tiernos pezones resaltaban en su camisa.

Esto no ayudaba para nada a su cordura y su autocontrol. –"Quiero hacerla mía". –La intensidad de ese deseo era asombrosa. Le había dicho la verdad a Rin, ella no era su tipo.

Prefería a las mujeres más altas, voluptuosas, de una belleza mas inusual y de preferencia con la madurez suficiente para aceptar ser aventuras de una noche o romances pasajeros.

Nunca creyó que deseara a una muchacha como la que estaba en su cama. Y aun así, al bajar la mirada, y ver a la muchacha que estaba recostada en su cama, ruborizada, hermosa y excitada, todo lo que quería en este mundo era arrancarle la ropa, abrir sus bonitas piernas y enterrarse en su interior por horas. Por días. No sabía que estaba expresando su rostro, pero Rin cerro rápidamente sus piernas y se removió para tratar de quitarse el aturdimiento de encima.

-Yo... Yo no... Yo no quiero... Olvídelo. –Dijo con la voz temblorosa, pero sus ojos seguían vidriosos por el deseo. –Yo no me acuesto con idiotas arrogantes.

Rin iba a levantarse, pero Sesshomaru puso una mano sobre su hombro para empujarlo de nuevo en la cama, hizo un gemido que fue más de placer que de sorpresa, estaba extremadamente sensible.

Gruñendo, enojado consigo mismo por estar comportándose tan irracional, estiro su mano para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco un paquete de condones y lubricante.

La chica dio un respingo cuando le ofreció la botella.

-Prepárate tú misma. –Dijo secamente, logrando ocultar su ansiedad de tal manera manera que no se notaba.

Rin parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarla de mala manera, aun que había visto cachorros de puddle mas amenazantes, ella era encantadora.

Y Sesshomaru quería poseer cada parte de su cuerpito y hacerlo suyo.

-Ya le dije que... –Sesshomaru acaricio su sonrojada mejilla con el pulgar y gimió de sorpresa.

Sesshomaru abrió el botón de su pantalón. –No te creo, cachorra... –Su mirada vagaba por las largas piernas de Rin y su auto control se perdía al imaginarlas alrededor de su cintura. –Vamos a ser claros, quiero follarte... Tú también lo quieres aunque no soy el hombre amable con el que quieres tener bebitos. –Se burlo de eso, aunque se sentía irritado al pensarlo, de nuevo. –Prepárate tu misma.

Podría hacerlo el mismo, pero si la tocaba un poco más no sería amable y la lastimaría, y no de buena manera. Tocarla era adictivo a niveles peligrosos, y el único vicio que se permitía era la nicotina.

Rin se relamió los labios. – ¿Y si no lo hago?

-Te vas a tu habitación y encontrare a una mujer agradable y dispuesta que ocupe tu lugar. –Dijo indiferente. –No hay diferencia para mí.

Era una mentira. No deseaba a cualquier mujer. Quería a esta mocosa, sentirla deshacerse y retorcerse debajo de él.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Y entonces los delicados dedos de Rin tomaron la botella de lubricante.

El cuerpo del hombre se tenso antes de apartar la mirada y terminar de desnudarse con movimientos lentos.

No demostraría impaciencia.

Ya había cometido suficientes errores. Acostarse con la cachorra esta noche no estaba en sus planes.

Acostarse con ella no estaba en sus planes, punto final.

Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo y se había puesto un preservativo, respiro profundamente antes de voltear a verla.

Su respiración se detuvo.

La camiseta se había levantado, revelando la piel de su vientre y mostrando parte de su pecho, sus bonitas piernas abiertas, sus muslos tersos.

Se cubría la boca con una mano, y la otra estaba entre sus piernas, con tres dedos entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez.

Era un espectáculo para contemplar. Toda sonrojada y bonita. Un ángel inocente, pero también la mayor tentación de su vida.

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Rin parecía ida mientras movía más rápido sus dedos en su interior.

-Para. –Dijo Sesshomaru, poniendo algo de lubricante en su duro miembro. El sudor en su frente hacia que el cabello se pegara y los dientes se apretaban con la impaciencia a flor de piel. –Dedos fuera.

Rin saco sus dedos y suspiro, retorciéndose y sacudiendo ansiosa sus caderas. Miraba fijamente con deseo al miembro de Sesshomaru con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Quítate la camiseta. Sobre manos y rodillas ahora. –No era realmente lo que quería. Quería mirarla cuando se adentrara en ella, quería besar su bonita boca y hacerla colgarse de su cuerpo con brazos y piernas. Quería ver cada una de sus reacciones y observarla cuando llegara al clímax.

Por eso es que no debía hacerlo. Cuanto menos personal fuera, mejor.

Rin tardo un poco, pero obedeció sin chistar, como la buena niña que era.

Sesshomaru se arrodillo tras ella y la tomo de la cadera con fuerza, observando cómo sus dedos se marcaban en su blanca y suave piel.

Todavía podía parar. Se sentía como un pervertido quitándole la inocencia a una niña. Estaba a punto de acostarse con ella.

No quería parar.

-Esta es una mala idea. –Dijo Rin, temblorosa y escondiendo su carita en la almohada.

-Lo es. –Aseguro antes de enterrarse en su cálido interior.

Ambos gruñeron, Sesshomaru apretando los dientes, mientras sentía una estreches increíble envolviendo su miembro.

El impulso de moverse y tomarla era casi irresistible. Pero no se movió. Se quedo quieto, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajando por su frente del esfuerzo.

Rin gimoteo confundida. –Muévase. –Susurro, retorciéndose. –Por favor.

-No. Sí lo quieres, vas a tener que esforzarte por ello.

-No entiendo. –Susurro, sonando medio ida y frustrada, moviendo sus caderas con impaciencia.

Sesshomaru soltó una ronca carcajada y lentamente se retiro hasta casi salir de ella. –Sí lo quieres, muévete tú.

Rin hizo un ruidito que sonó a un gemido ahogado de frustración. Respiro profundamente y empujo sus caderas hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru gruño, pero se quedo quieto, observando el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían y vio su miembro desaparecer entre las piernas de la muchacha.

No quiso buscar una posición cómoda con sus caderas, quería que ella sola guiara de momento, y lo disfrutaba.

Pronto, la cachorra movía a un ritmo delicioso que provocaba el que la cama chocara contra la pared mientras lloriqueaba de placer.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. Podía ver que se le agotaba la energía. Su respiración se hacía más dificultosa y sus brazos y piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo.

Le tomo todo su autocontrol no empujar sus caderas más profundo dentro de su ser.

-Por favor. –Lloriqueo, mientras sus brazos cedían al peso. –Por favor.

Sesshomaru se inclino sobre ella, dejando que su pecho musculoso presionara con la espalda de Rin, por lo que su gran cuerpo cubría el de ella que era mucho más pequeño y suave, y luego dio una embestida potente.

Rin dio un alarido de placer y se relajo mientras Sesshomaru tomaba el control de la situación y se dejo hacer. Con cada golpe, ambos sentían irse al cielo.

-Oh Dios. –Rin no era ruidosa, pero dejaba escapar múltiples gemiditos dulces que aumentaban su ego en desmedida y movía sus caderas en busca de mayor contacto. Y el amaba la visión de cómo su espalda se curvaba hacia él.

-¿Disfrutando? –Gruño el ruso mientras lamia posesivo y codicioso la curva de su cremoso cuello. Disfrutaba de su pequeño cuerpo que era fácilmente accesible para él en todas partes. –Mírate, sintiendo placer por las caricias que te da el hombre que te secuestro, y disfrutándolo. –Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha. –Una cosita tan caliente ¿No es así, cachorra?

Sesshomaru volvió a embestir con mayor fuerza, haciéndola gemir y esconder su rostro en la almohada, pero sin bajar las caderas.

-Sí, no pare, por favor.

Sesshomaru no se detuvo, y no estaba seguro si hubiera podido aun que ella le dijera lo contrario. Todos sus pensamientos se apagaron, dejándolo concentrarse plenamente el placer de disfrutar del inocente cuerpo de la cachorra y sus gemidos tímidos aunque lascivos.

Contrario a su apariencia dulce, no tenia reparo en ser poseída de una forma tan dura y parecía disfrutarlo.

-No vas a poder estar con ningún hombre aparte de mí. –Rin gemía más alto cuando actuaba de esa manera tan posesiva. –Solo yo puedo escucharte rogar por mí, cachorra.

Sesshomaru por un momento pensó si sus hombres podrían escuchar los gemidos de Rin, si podían imaginarse que estaba haciendo suya a la prisionera.

-"Que oigan". –Quería que escucharan. Quería que todos supieran lo mucho que la "cachorra" estaba disfrutando ser llenada con su gran falo.

-Por favor... Por favor... –Decía Rin entre gemidos mientras Sesshomaru mantenía un ritmo lento pero potente. –Más, por favor. Lo necesito.

Sesshomaru deslizo sus manos por la silueta de la chica hasta tomar entre sus dedos sus pechos suaves y llenos, embistiendo con más fuerza dentro de ella.

Rin grito y se corrió, apretando el miembro del hambre en su interior. Tembló por un largo rato, soñolienta por el placer y él no se detuvo ni un segundo, esperando el suyo con un gruñido casi animal saliendo de su garganta.

Rin jadeaba bajito aun cuando se notaba que no podía moverse, mientras el ruso seguía embistiendo su interior.

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca, mordió con fuerza el delicioso cuello de la muchacha justo cuando llego al orgasmo dentro del condón.

Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Finalmente se retiro, se rodo sobre su espalda y se recostó en la cama. Tiro el preservativo en el cesto de la basura.

Rin se rodo hacia él y lo envolvió un cálido abrazo, presionándose y pegando su mejilla sonrosada contra sus bíceps.

Sesshomaru se tenso. Volteo la cabeza. Rin tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la cara aun algo enrojecida, y su pelo negro cubriendo su cuello y pecho haciéndola ver como alguna criatura mística, y el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus bonitos labios.

Apenas podía creer que esta criatura de aspecto tan inocente, hubiera estado hace poco retorciéndose debajo de él y suplicándole que la tocara.

Parecía una cachorra juguetona y soñolienta. Se le veía feliz y satisfecha.

Quería alejarla. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Esto era bueno. Era excelente, en realidad. Significaba que no había arruinado completamente sus planes ni perdido su confianza.

Podía soportar algunos ataques de afecto inesperado, si era lo que la cachorra necesitaba.

-Eres buen compañero de cama. –Murmuro, soñolienta. Dando un pequeño beso en una de las marcas purpuras en el pecho del peli plateado. –Para ser un malvado Youkai.

Sesshomaru enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Rin. – ¿Eso es un halago? Normalmente las mujeres dicen cosas más agradables después de tener sexo.

-No dije nada malo. –Parpadeo con ternura para mantenerse despierta. –Los Youkais son criaturas mitológicas, algunos son buenos y otros son egoístas, pero todos son poderosos y en tu caso serias aterrador y atractivo. –Se acurruco en las caricias de hombre.

Sesshomaru jalo uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro, mirándolo. Su mirada aun era vidriosa y soñadora. –Me encanta la mitología. No es el primer hombre que siente que es corrompido por una niña como yo.

Rin sonrió, pero parecía una sonrisa falsa. Alguien la había herido en el pasado.

-¿Corrompido? –Pregunto. –Soy un hombre adulto, cachorra. Soy completamente responsable de mis acciones, se necesita más que una boca bonita para forzarme a hacer algo sí no se lo permito.

Rin lo miro algo confundida.

-Me acosté contigo porque quería. –Mirándola a los ojos. –Tan simple como eso. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un cobarde débil.

Rin soltó una risita entre dientes. –Por favor, deje de hablar así. Usted es el villano. No se aparte del guion.

-Incluso a los villanos se les permite tener algunos episodios de tranquilidad.

-No a usted. –Dijo la menor. –Se supone que sea despiadado y cruel todo el tiempo. –Ya estaba bastante soñolienta.

-¿Si?

-Sip. –Dijo solemnemente antes de bostezar y acurrucarse en su costado. –Tengo sueño. –Murmuro cerrando los ojos.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Sesshomaru, mirándola incrédulo. Nadie se auto invitaba a su cama. Todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado sabían que debían marcharse en cuanto él estuviera satisfecho.

-Sí quiere que me vaya, tendrá que cargarme hasta mi cama. –Murmuro la pelinegra. –Siento el cuerpo pesado y mis piernas como gelatina después del sexo. Así que es toda su culpa.

-Ya no me tienes miedo. –Se sentía más divertido que enojado, para su sorpresa.

Rin abrió uno de sus ojos chocolate y lo miro. –Claro que me asusta... A veces. –Dijo un poco más suave por el sueño. –Pero sé que no es tan mala persona. Sé que es capaz de hacer cosas horribles. Pero aun así, me siento segura, y ahora mismo más que nunca. Tal vez soy algo ingenua, pero también sé que no me hará daño por qué no tienes ese interés en este momento por qué no lo beneficiaria.

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente. La cachorra lo sorprendió. No se equivocaba. No tenía interés en dañarla. No en este momento.

-Puedes quedarte. –Dijo finalmente.

Rin asintió con alegría antes de apresarlo nuevamente en un abrazo y se acurruco más cerca.

-Lo siento, es que me encantan los abrazos. –Dijo, bostezando. –No lo tome personal... Siempre hago esto después de tener relaciones. Es algo que todos saben que pasara tarde o temprano. Soy una especie de monstruo abrazador –Cerro los ojos. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, monstruo abrazador. –Dijo Sesshomaru con ironía. Estiro su musculoso brazo para apagar la luz y dejar encendida la lámpara de noche, sintió un pequeño beso en su pectoral, que le hizo dar un escalofrió.

Respiro momentáneamente por un rato, tratando de relajarse para no pensar en el cálido y suave cuerpo femenino a su lado, de los suaves cabellos enredados en sus dedos.

Acababa de tener sexo con la mocosa nipona. Sesshomaru espero pero nunca llego el sentimiento de culpa, ni siquiera el de fastidio. Esta experiencia había sido buena, más que buena, en realidad. Negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo esa idea y se concentro en sus planes. La niña era casi suya. Casi.

Solo un poco más.

Volteando la cabeza, miro a la "cachorra" que dormía como un bebe, inconsciente del monstruo con el que estaba acurrucada.

...

Gracias a todas por leer, ¡Y ya solo falta un mes para Yashahime! ¡YUJU! Espero poder actualizar antes del estreno. Cuídense mucho y por favor recuerden el usar cubre bocas y cuidar a sus abuelitos.


	6. Solo un Poco preocupante

**Capitulo 6.**

"**Solo un poco preocupante".**

Rin no podía respirar.

O mejor dicho, podía, pero cada respiración le costaba mucho esfuerzo por que tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada y algo grande y pesado la aplastaba.

Entro por dos segundos en pánico, hasta que su nariz capto el aroma de Sesshomaru y un mechón de sus platinados cabellos se asomaba por su hombro.

Por supuesto que era él.

Rin suspiro aliviada y se acurruco más cerca. Al darse cuenta de esto casi se echo a reír. Esto era ridículo. Alivio era lo último que ella debería sentir en esta situación.

No podía ser tan estúpida como para pensar que estaba a salvo con este demonio de ojos dorados, sin importar el fantástico Sexo que habían tenido anoche.

Pensar en la noche anterior ciertamente no ayudaba a que disminuyera el rubor de sus mejillas. Tampoco ayudaba que el cálido aliento del ruso chocara contra su sensible oreja, o sentir su musculoso abdomen pegado a su espalda, o que sus musculosas piernas estuvieran enredadas con las suyas, o que una de sus fuertes manos estuviera a un lado de su rostro y la otra estuviera sosteniendo la mano mas pequeña de ella, haciéndola sentir un calorcito en el corazón.

¿Y eso era?

Sí, había algo duro chocando contra su trasero, no había que ser un genio para saber que era.

Mordiéndose el labio, escucho con atención- Sesshomaru seguía durmiendo, su respiración era lenta y uniforme.

Nunca había visto al hombre dormir, tal vez tenia una cara menos tenebrosa y fría cuando dormía. Se puso más roja, tal vez hasta llegar a un tono marrón por la falta de aire, y la vergüenza.

Era pesado y firme en las partes correctas. El cuerpo de un hombre en su cúspide, nada que ver con los cuerpos de los chicos de su edad con los que generalmente salía.

Siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por los hombres mayores y en forma, idiotas, arrogantes, autoritarios que parecían poder aplastarla sin siquiera sudar, y Sesshomaru representaba todas esas cosas, con el Plus de que cuando se lo proponía, era amable con ella.

Era como si fuera la mezcla perfecta de todas las cosas malas que no deberían atraerle, pero lo hacían.

No debió permitir que el hombre se acostara con ella. Debió haberse alejado cuando el ruso le dio la oportunidad. Rin lo sabía.

Solo era que no había querido pasar otra noche en vela escuchando los gemidos de otra tipa. Ella era la que había provocado esa erección en Sesshomaru. Era suya. Su responsabilidad.

Genial, al parecer ahora se había vuelto posesiva con la erección del hombre. Lo cual no era gracioso en lo absoluto.

Rin decidió que ya era suficiente humillación por un día, y eso que apenas había empezado, así que se removió como un pescado fuera del agua para sacarse al musculoso hombre de encima. Pero era inútil.

No solo no lo había conseguido, sino que de tanto retorcerse se había calentado y estaba un poco mojada. Ya estaba jadeando quedito, insegura de querer separarse. Olvidemos eso, claro que quería separarse. Apenas podía respirar, y además se sentía pegajosa por el sudor y otros fluidos corporales, así que deseaba un baño más que nada.

Pero su estúpido cuerpo traidor estaba perfectamente feliz de quedarse donde estaba, debajo del hombre que la tenia secuestrada por "Kami sabrá que motivos".

Se retorció otra vez, sin demasiada intención, cuando sintió la erección de Sesshomaru chocando levemente contra su entrada.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruido gutural, y su respiración ya no era estable.

Unos dientes mordisquearon su cuello, justo donde la noche anterior se habían enterrado con salvajismo.

-Ya khochu trakh nut´tebya, devochka. Ya kochu de la t´eto bez preservartiva.

Su voz era ronca por el sueño, pero se oía tan sensual y masculino.

Rin se estremeció, no había entendido todo lo que le había dicho, pero la idea general era bastante clara. Quería hacerlo con ella sin condón, y no había medido sus palabras para dejarlo claro.

No fueron las palabras lo que la sorprendió, sino el hecho de que ella lo quisiera también y eso la perturbaba.

El sexo sin condón era la más profunda forma de intimidad. Era algo que requería de la total confianza en la pareja. Por eso Rin nunca había dejado que nadie lo hiciera sin uno. Y desearlo con este hombre en particular era una locura. ¿Estaría enloqueciendo ya?

Rin murmuro, tan bajito que casi no esperaba que la hubiera escuchado.- Me está aplastando.

Luego de un momento, el gran cuerpo de Sesshomaru se rodo de lado hasta que se apoyo en un codo para observarla mejor.

Respirando nuevamente, Rin volteo la cabeza hacia él. Sesshomaru la observaba atentamente. Sus ojos dorados algo desenfocados por el sueño, su pelo largo enmarañado y brillante, enmarcando su fino rostro.

Rin se preguntaba como un hombre tan hermoso podía ser tan malvado.

-Ni siquiera lo piense. –Dijo tardíamente, tratando de no comerse con la mirada los anchos hombros y tonificado pecho del peli plata, al mismo tiempo que tapaba su pecho con las sabanas. –No tendrá relaciones conmigo sin condón. No se lo he permitido a nadie.

Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente, como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido. -¿Un honor reservado para tu príncipe azul? –Definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella.

Rin frunció el seño ligeramente. –Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Pero un hombre que toma a una mujer diferente cada noche, definitivamente no lo hará.

El Youkai sonrió un poco más notoriamente. –Eres adorable cuando te pones celosa, cachorra.

Antes de que pudiera decirle lo ridícula que sonaba su suposición, el hombre se puso sobre ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rin se sonrojo como un tomate nuevamente. Sesshomaru tomo las manos de la cachorra y las puso sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndole las muñecas con cada mano. Se coloco hábilmente entre sus piernas y se deleito con la visión de su pequeño ángel, sonrojada y bonita, con los ojos brillantes por el deseo.

Justo cuando el ruso se inclino para besarla, la puerta se abrió.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo se escucho en toda la habitación.

Rin, del susto, miro a la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ah y Un estaban en la puerta, mirándolos.

La bandeja, con lo que sospechaba fue en algún momento su desayuno, estaba desperdigada en el suelo, con los platos y tazas rotas.

Los gemelos miraban sorprendidos. Tenían hasta la boca abierta.

Sesshomaru los miro de reojo, con la mirada más aterradora que Rin hubiera conocido en alguna persona.

-Cierra la puerta. –Su tono fue frio, duro y enojado.

No termino de hablar cuando rápidamente cerraron la puerta.

Rin se cubrió la cara con las manos, ocultando su vergüenza.- Oh, Kami-sama, esto es demasiado... No voy a poder mirarlos a los ojos de nuevo.

-"Excelente." –Fue el pensamiento de Sesshomaru, y eso lo sorprendió un poco.

¿Por qué le agradaba tanto la idea de que la cachorra y los gemelos dejaran de tener tanta confianza?

Negando con la cabeza, tomo las manos de la cachorra para alejarlas de su lindo rostro sonrojado, y lamio con descaro la comisura de sus labios.

-Ve a lavarte los dientes, quiero besar tu bonita boca.

-Su aliento mañanero tampoco huele precisamente a rosas. –Murmuro, aunque en su humilde opinión, no era desagradable.

-Los villanos tenemos ciertas libertades. –Dijo como si fuese un tema serio. –Está escrito en: "Como ser un villano para principiantes", Ultima edición.

Rin rio divertida por primera vez en la mañana. Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo con una expresión extraña que le puso la piel de gallina. Era hermoso hasta con expresiones asesinas, y eso la espantaba.

-Tienes 30 segundos para cepillarte los dientes, cachorra. Luego vas a regresar, sentarte sobre mí y me darás un beso de buenos días.

No era una pregunta. Era una orden y no daba oportunidad a reclamos... No es que ella se quejara.

Fue más que vergonzoso que por las prisas cayo de la cama, se levanto y corrió al baño. Quiso taparse con algo, pero no tenia caso, al final se lo quitaría y solo perdería valiosos segundos.

Unos segundos después, salió del baño, y se encontró con el peli plata sentado en la cama, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, una de sus piernas flexionada la otra estirada, y sus ojos dorados recorrían su cuerpito como si fuera un muerto de hambre ante un festín.

Habría que estar muerta, ciega o ser lesbiana para no excitarse con tal imagen.

No espero otro gesto y corrió a sentarse en su regazo y chocar ansiosa su boca con la de él.

Se consoló a sí misma mas tarde por haber tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para insistir en que se pusiera el preservativo.

Pero si las cosas seguían así, no podía pensar claramente la siguiente vez que pasara. Porque sí, habría una siguiente vez.

Y una siguiente.

. . .

-Recuérdale a Jaken que termino el contrato en Roma cuanto antes. –Dijo Sesshomaru sin levantar la vista de su computadora. –Espero su informe detallado para fin de mes ¿Alguna novedad?

Sara dudo, preguntándose si debía decirle lo sorprendido que había estado el hombrecillo de ojos saltones por su ausencia durante las negociaciones. Normalmente, Sesshomaru era bastante adicto al control, y no le gustaba que tomaran decisiones tan importantes en su nombre, por mucho que Jaken lo conociera.

Pero recordó que nada era normal por estos rumbos últimamente.

-Está haciendo todo lo que puede. –Dijo Sara, eligiendo no darle detalles sin importancia. El sapo era algo masoquista de todos modos. Además el humor de su jefe podía ser tanto indiferente como explosivo. –Dijo que las negociaciones van razonablemente bien y logro que cedieran con la clausula matrimonial.

Sesshomaru hizo un sonido afirmativo.

-¿Algo más?

-Recibimos a algunos investigadores de la Oficina de Investigación Criminal Japonesa. –Sesshomaru la miro.

-¿De nuevo?

Sara asintió, frunciendo el seño.

-No parecen sospechar nada, o al menos no tienen nada que nos incrimine, pero están solicitando una reunión contigo. Por lo que me informaron, tienen en conocimiento que fuiste la última persona con la que Rin se reunió antes de su desaparición.

-Ya le dije todo lo que se a la policía Rusa. –Dijo Sesshomaru, mirándola con frialdad y haciéndola sentir como un bichito. –El CIS puede preguntarles ¿Por qué me molestas con esto?

Sara hizo una mueca. –Tengo entendido que su amiga puso una denuncia formal y les dio tu información para que le dieran seguimiento a la investigación. ¿No crees que deberías agendar una reunión con ellos? Para disipar cualquier sospecha.

-Soy CEO en múltiples corporaciones de todo el mundo. –Dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una persona estúpida. –Mis citas son reservadas con meses de antelación. Sería demasiado sospechoso si de repente me hiciera un espacio para una solicitud extra oficial, considerando que, supuestamente, apenas conozco a la persona desaparecida y pase no más de 5 minutos en su compañía. Tengo una coartada a prueba de balas.

-Sí, pero, tal vez el bastardo de Naraku les dijo sobre el problema entre ustedes. –Dijo Sara. –Sí lo hizo, tendrán una causa probable.

-Naraku perdería más que yo, si hablara. –Dijo Sesshomaru antes de volver a su computadora. –Retírate.

Cuando la castaña no se movió, Sesshomaru alzo la mirada de nuevo.

-¿Algo más?

Sara se mordió el labio.

-No tengo todo el día, Sara.

-Ha pasado un mes desde que tenemos a la mocosa. –Dijo Sara, con un tono más dócil. –Y aun no la has utilizado.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se clavaron en ella. Sara trago, recordándose que era lo más cercano que él tenía a una amiga después de la muerte de Kagura, y de que Jaken estaba fuera del país.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te explique mis motivos? –Dijo en un tono bajo, y aparentemente casual.

Sara lo conocía mejor que eso.

.-No, para nada. –Aclaro rápidamente. –Es solo que estoy preocupada. Mientras más la mantengamos aquí, será un mayor riesgo de seguridad... Podría mandarla a otra posición más segura y alejada... Tenemos la casa de seguridad cerca de Omsk, y los gemelos vigilarían cualquier movimiento dentro o fuera las veinticuatro Ho...

-No.

Sara espero, pero la explicación no llego, y apretó los dientes algo enojada.

No es que pensara que tenía derecho a conocer todos los proyectos de Sesshomaru, pero esto era en realidad su maldito trabajo. Se suponía que tenía que ser informada sobre cualquier riesgo potencial a la seguridad del peli plata e idear una estrategia eficiente para conseguirlo, y la niña que actualmente estaba instalada en las habitaciones de su señor era un mayor riesgo mientras más se quedara en la casa que apenas estaba las afueras de San Petersburgo.

Tal vez confiaba en la lealtad de sus hombres, pero tampoco era tan ingenua como para pensar que las traiciones eran imposibles.

-Pero... –Intento de nuevo.- La niña...

Sesshomaru se le quedo mirando. Casi podía jurar que por un segundo sus ojos se volvieron del color de la sangre.

-La niña no es asunto tuyo. Puedes irte.

Sara asintió con fuerza y salió de la habitación.

Una vez de regreso en el centro de control, se sentó en su silla y observo los monitores de vigilancia.

Luego de un rato, después de meditar sobre su conversación con Sesshomaru, tecleo el código de acceso e ingreso a la cámara de seguridad en la habitación de la mocosa.

La niña estaba tumbada en la cama, con un lápiz en sus delicados dedos, mientras dibujaba algo en lo que parecía un Bloc de dibujo.

Alzo la mirada a los gemelos y levanto su pulgar hacia ellos, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo muecas ridículas y extrañas antes de volver a garabatear en el cuaderno.

Sara frunció el seño, ¿De donde había sacado eso? Que ella supiera no debía haber nada en esa habitación, y menos algo tan peligroso como un lápiz.

En las manos correctas, esa era un arma extremadamente peligrosa. Y en manos de esta chica, también. Era tan torpe que seguramente se lastimaría.

Tal vez ese par de gigantescos tontos habían caído ante los bonitos ojos de la mocosa y le habían proporcionado aquellas cosas.

Sonrió, en cuanto Sesshomaru se enterara probablemente la castigaría.

Se quedo mirando la pantalla, parecía que realmente estaba interesada en dibujarlos, tal vez de verdad estaba entrando en una paranoia.

Miro la pantalla un poco más, desconcertada por lo cómoda que se veía, movía sus piernas de arriba abajo y parecía tararear alguna cancioncita tonta, por que movía sus labios y sonreía dulcemente ante cada trazo que realizaba. Para alguien que estaba cautiva, parecía muy contenta, ¿Estaría bien de la cabeza?

Sara estaba a punto de apagar la pantalla, cuando los guardaespaldas salieron de la habitación y ella miro a otro lado. Sesshomaru entro en el cuarto y dijo algo.

No había audio, por lo que solo podía adivinar y parecía que la mocosa no quería mostrarle su dibujo. Al parecer él ya sabía que la mocosa tuviera aquel cuaderno.

Rin hizo un puchero y metió bajo la almohada el Bloc de Dibujos. Sesshomaru se quito la chaqueta y se acerco a ella para alzar su cara, tomándola por la barbilla.

La niña dijo algo antes de hacer otro puchero.

La mandíbula de Sara casi cayó al piso cuando Rin lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso suave y dulcemente.

Así que la mocosa estaba enamorada de su señor. Ahora entendía por qué ella misma despreciaba tanto a la muchacha.

Haciendo una mueca burlona, espero a que Sesshomaru le diera una bofetada y se alejara de ella.

Lo que no espero fue que él tomara el control del beso, volviéndolo apasionado y codicioso, y la levanto por el trasero para hacerla enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Qué carajo.

Que jodido carajo.

Cuando Sesshomaru la arrojo a la cama y se quito la camisa antes de volver a ponerse sobre ella, Sara rápidamente apago la pantalla.

Sabía que algo había ocurrido cuando el peli plata había dejado de acostarse con cualquier mujerzuela. Y eso le había alegrado casi tanto como cuando se divorcio de Abi.

Pero ahora sentía una acidez subiendo por la garganta.

No se había esperado esto de él, luego del regaño que había tenido de su parte, por haber estado distraída por esa maldita puta.

-Maldito hipócrita. –Sara pensó furiosa mientras sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

. . .

Ni Ah, ni Un eran sus nombres, pero así se llamaban ahora.

Eran dos hermanos, criados en las frías calles de Ucrania, viviendo de la basura y otros lugares poco higiénicos hasta que fueron tomados por el crimen organizado.

Desde pequeños fueron entrenados duramente. Habían tomado varias vidas con la firma de su trabajo en sus cuerpos. No mostraban piedad con nadie, eran tan buenos que nadie nunca sospecharía de niños como ellos.

Hasta que cometieron un error.

La misión había sido secuestrar a la amante favorita del hombre más poderoso de Rusia. Era una hermosa miembro de la familia real nipona: La princesa Izayoi.

La princesa Izayoi, considerada la joya de Oriente, y se rumoreaba que era el tesoro más preciado de Touga Taisho. El objetivo era secuestrarla y chantajear al hombre con algo sumamente importante para recuperarla.

Pero a mitad de su trabajo, cuando la tenían encerrada en una celda de un zoológico abandonado, sin abrigo ni comida, algo los detuvo de entregarla a sus empleadores. La mujer no era ni de cerca como los demás objetivos que habían tenido.

Esta bella mujer tenía algo de especial, y no era solo su belleza. Los miraba asustada, pero no con odio. Trataba de ser valiente, pero no era altanera. Suplicaba por su libertad, pero no patéticamente. Todo esto era confuso para ellos.

Y la cereza del pastel. Estaba embarazada.

Algo en ellos se rompió.

Cambiaron el objetivo con otra mujer y ayudaron a la mujer a regresar. No la llevaron a su casa. Llegaron a la casa del poderoso –y peligroso- hombre y marcaron por teléfono para que la mujer le avisara de su posición, justo en la entrada.

El gran Touga era alto, moreno, de ojos dorados severos, y el cabello plateado atado en una coleta.

Tal vez los hubiera matado en ese instante. De no ser porque la dulce princesa bajo corriendo de la camioneta y salto a sus brazos. Parecía muy feliz de estar con él.

El hombre estrecho el cuerpo más pequeño de la mujer, y la besó con dulzura. Esa no era la reacción de un hombre recuperando hacia algún objeto de su propiedad. Esa era la reacción de un hombre enamorado que vuelve a obtener algo precioso que creía perdido.

Fueron rodeados por guardias y apuntados con las pistolas para terminar con sus vidas, pero algo los detuvo. La voz de aquel General demoniaco.

Ordeno que se les encerrara en una mazmorra fría y que no les proporcionaran alimento.

Justo como ellos habían hecho con su amada.

Tres días después, había ido a verlos, pero ahora, a su lado tenia a un muchacho más o menos de su edad, muy parecido al hombre. Cabello largo y plateado, ojos dorados, piel clara, mirada fría, y parecía curioso con la imagen de aquellos dos chicos.

No entendían muy bien el ruso. Pero al parecer se había interesado en sus habilidades. Así que les dieron otra oportunidad, como subordinados del hijo del Comandante Perro.

Se habían ganado su lealtad y confianza. Y escalando de rangos a tal punto que acompañaban al joven Sesshomaru desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, y reemplazo a su padre en el negocio después de su muerte.

Pero todo eso se lo agradecerían siempre a la dulce princesa Izayoi.

Habían tenido cariño por la mujer y hubiera querido permanecer al lado de una persona tan noble, pero sabían que no debían causar más problemas. Y nunca más habían tenido contacto con la mujer, al menos no a solas. Una vez que su amo cambio el cuartel general a otra ubicación, se distancio de su familia y eran muchas menos veces las que la veían a lo lejos.

Se concentraron de lleno en su trabajo, solo debían conseguir lo que se les solicitaba y listo. Cumplir órdenes con eficiencia y no estorbar cuando no los necesitaran.

No anhelaban nada más, no después de tanto tiempo.

Hasta que nuevamente, algo cambio su forma de percibir el mundo.

Desde el primer momento en que la vieron, pudieron notar que ella no pertenecía a este mundo de crimen y muerte.

A pesar de su facha de ejecutiva, no podía ocultar aquellos ojos inocentes.

La gente podía aparentar ser buena. Podía aparentar las sonrisas nobles y decir palabras que realmente no sentían. Pero la inocencia era algo imposible.

No había tratado de coquetear con su señor, no trato de hacer amenazas, incluso dio el paradero del objetivo de la molestia de su empleador sin vacilar.

Esta niña no sabía en lo que se había metido.

Cuando salieron del restaurante para llevar al aeropuerto al peli-plateado a su siguiente destino, al entrar en el coche pudieron sentir que algo no andaba bien.

Miraron de reojo al serio hombre, aparentemente estaba tranquilo. Aparentemente, a menos que miraras las manos que se apretaban en puños y su mandíbula ligeramente endurecida. Estaba furioso.

No lo habían visto de esa manera hace años, y ahora parecía verdaderamente enojado.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando lo vieron coordinar el secuestro de aquella chiquilla japonesa.

Tampoco dijeron nada cuando les ordeno ir a la casa de Seguridad a las afueras de la ciudad, para esperar la llegada de su "invitada".

No tenían nada que decir.

Apenas llegaron, vieron a Sara darle una bofetada a la chica y ordenar que fuese llevada al cuarto gris.

No había duda de que esa pequeña pulga no sabía en que se había metido.

Con solo una hora de compartir a solas una habitación con ella, se dieron cuenta de que no solo era ignorante de su situación; era ignorante de la vida misma.

Era demasiado inocente y dulce. Cantaba canciones cuando se sentía sola, hacia preguntas sin parar, o por lo menos a ellos les parecían interminables.

Les recordaba tanto a la amable princesa Izayoi.

Y eso era, algo sumamente tonto. No deberían sentir preocupación por ella cada vez que Sara entraba al cuarto y se quedaba a solas con ella. No deberían pasar la noche en vela preocupados por la seguridad de la niña. Y seguro como el infierno que no deberían intentar consolarla cada vez que la veían llorar, como cuando ocultaron un caramelo en el pan de su almuerzo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aquel día en que Sara había dejado la puerta abierta y los demás guardias habían entrado para atacarla, habían logrado sacarla con vida, pero bastante mal herida. Nunca en su vida habían tenido culpa, hasta que la vieron en ese estado.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento que la "niña" les dedico, los conmovió y a la vez los hizo sentir más miserables por no haber podido cuidarla. Lo cual era ridículo.

Cuando Sesshomaru regreso a la casa, y ordeno el alimentarla correctamente y cambiarla de habitación, habían sentido una tranquilidad que no habían tenido en días.

Su trabajo como sus guardaespaldas personales había empezado mejor de lo que ellos mismos esperaban. El primer día habían querido jugarle una pequeña broma, desasiéndose de la horrible ropa que había usado en esta semana y cuando dio su grito de susto habían hecho un descomunal esfuerzo para no reírse al verla hacer pucheros.

Verla dormir tranquilamente, acurrucarse y sonreír con alegría tenía que ser la escena más tierna que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

Y luego Sesshomaru entro en la habitación.

Habían actuado demasiado impulsivamente y lo habían amenazado con sus armas sin ser consientes de que era él.

No estaban seguros de dejarlo a solas con la menor, pero solo seguían órdenes.

Al día siguiente, casi suspiraron aliviados de verla sana y salva, pero también muy confundida.

Y luego notaron que en lugar de vestir la bata de baño del día anterior, tenia puesta una camiseta de hombre... Más específicamente una camiseta que pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

Los días pasaron y ellos seguían sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía entre su jefe y su "encargo", hasta el día que Rin sufrió el mini ataque de celos cuando les pregunto sobre la antigua señora Taisho.

No era un tema de conversación agradable para nadie en esta casa, pero eso no importaba en este momento. Les preocupaban mas las muecas de preocupación que ella hacia cuando veía las fotos de la bella actriz francesa en el teléfono de Un.

Se lo habían quitado, más que nada, porque ella parecía a punto de llorar, luego se dieron cuenta de su imprudencia, pudo haber llamado a la policía en esos pocos segundos.

Pero al ver su carita de gatito aplastado, sabían que probablemente esa idea ni siquiera le había pasado por su cabeza.

Ah, –suspirando-, le entrego el pequeño bloc de notas que utilizaba muy de vez en cuando, y se lo entrego con un lápiz para que se entretuviera un rato.

Cuando su turno termino, revisaron el dibujo. Les sorprendió gratamente ver el talento que tenia para hacer un hermoso dibujo en pocos minutos.

Habían pasado varios días en su compañía, disfrutando de su dulzura hacia ambos y su inocente personalidad.

Por eso estaban preocupados.

Por eso querían ayudarle a liberarse de aquel encierro. A pesar de que parecía empezar a acostumbrarse a esta vida encerrada, lucia apagada.

Esa calidez y dulzura, poco a poco iba marchitándose. Se veía malhumorada y triste.

Desafortunadamente, todo empeoro cuando Sesshomaru salió de viaje. Les había ordenado, –amenazado-, de no quedarse a solas con la niña cuando durmiera.

También que no permitieran a Sara estar mucho tiempo a solas con la muchacha.

Habían cumplido eficientemente su trabajo. Casi les había provocado un infarto el primer día, cuando entraban para su turno, y la vieron durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, y abrazando la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La semana paso tranquila. Se permitían relajarse un poco cuando la veían ver la televisión y solo estaban en alerta cuando Sara entro con la bandeja de la comida. Y se convirtió en la nueva rutina.

A veces era difícil dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

A veces lo que era difícil, era resistir las ganas de golpear a los sujetos que hablaban obscenidades sobre ella y las cosas que querían hacerle a la chica en cuanto Sesshomaru les diera permiso.

Lo dudaban, y mucho, pero aun así no podían evitar sentirse alerta. Cualquier acercamiento a la habitación del jefe por personal no autorizado era considerado como potencial amenaza.

Podían conseguirle algo de tiempo y tranquilidad.

Pero no habían esperado que Sesshomaru fuese a llegar antes, y había encontrado a la jovencita en su cuarto.

Se habían quedado preocupados, porque ya no los había llamado para ir en la noche a cuidarla, ¿Había pasado algo?

¿Le había echo algo a la niña?

Habían decidido ir un poco antes de su turno para ver que había pasado.

Lo último que esperaban, fue el ver a su jefe sobre ella, en su cama, desnudos, y a punto de besarse, de no ser por la abrupta interrupción.

-Cierra la puerta.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Ah salió y Un cerro la puerta, estuvieron varios segundos en shock.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

No eran ciegos ni ingenuos. La pequeña Rin parecía muy amable con el hombre, y Sesshomaru parecía bastante permisivo con ella, pero no pensaron que en verdad su relación llegara a tal grado.

O más bien, no pensaron que un ser tan puro e inocente, se sintiera un poco atraído por un ser tan cruel. Lo mismo con el mayor.

Al parecer, aquello que oyeron alguna vez era verdad de que los opuestos se atraían.

Escucharon un extraño sonido salir de la habitación. Rin se estaba quejando.

No. Más bien era...

Los dos se pusieron rígidos y salieron de aquella zona de la casa. Esto definitivamente era algo que no querían oír. Eso sería demasiado para cualquiera, solo tenían que asegurarse que nadie pasara a ese pasillo por los siguientes minutos.

Los minutos se convirtieron en toda la mañana.

Estaban preocupados, Rin ahora lucia más contenta y alegre. Usaba todo el tiempo la ropa de Sesshomaru, podía entrar y salir del cuarto principal cuando quisiera, y ahora también había conseguido un bloc de dibujo profesional.

Les preocupaba un poco lo alegre que se veía por estar en esas cuatro paredes. Lo tranquila que estaba cuando se iban. Lo enamorada que se miraba cada vez que Sesshomaru entraba en la habitación.

-¿Quieren dejar de moverse? No pudo captar un buen Angulo desde aquí.

La muchacha miraba hacia ellos ladeando la cabeza, con un pulgar arriba hacia ellos con uno de sus ojitos cafés cerrados.

Era dulce y agradable. Con un corazón de oro y una sonrisa amable cada vez que los veía.

Se quedaron lo mas quietos posibles para dejarla terminar su cuadro. Lo que fuera con tal de distraerla de Sesshomaru. Incluso habían dejado que abriera la ventana, solo una vez, para que sintiera el aire. Eso podría haberles costado la cabeza. Si alguien descubría que la muchacha estaba allí, corría grave peligro y si se enteraran del motivo, Sesshomaru tendría su piel.

Rin estaba feliz, eso debería alegrarlos, pero los tenia tensos, no sabían porque esta preocupación hacia ella.

-Gracias por ser mis modelos, ciento si soy exigente, prometo que no les gritare más. –Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Los gemelos le sonrieron y fuera como fuera, era casi imposible encontrar un ser tan puro e inocente en este mundo.

Para ellos era imposible que una mujer así pudiera ayudar a su jefe con sus planes de venganza, pero no era su problema. No debería ser su problema.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se pusieron firmes, listos para salir cuando Sesshomaru entro. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirles algo, ambos salieron por su propio pie.

No había que ser un genio para saber que pasaría allí dentro, pero aun así no era agradable.

Seguramente él solo buscaba una manera de usarla, y luego hacer su movida y rompería el corazón bueno y puro de la muchacha.

Tenían que evitarlo de alguna manera.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

. . .

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Listos para el estreno de Hanyou no Yashahime? Yo sí.

Me apure para tener este capitulo listo aunque algo corto. Sé que no es idéntico al libro pero no quiero solo copiar y pegar, quiero que haya algo de variedad, ya después entenderán la importancia de la ex esposa de Sesshomaru. Espero.

Bueno, ahora una pregunta importante. Si conocen los libros en los que me estoy basando, ¿Quisieran que hiciera una adaptación del Primer Libro? Si ya los leyeron, sabrán de que se trata, y si no los han leído, para que lo conozcan.

Déjenlo en sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones y lo que les gusta o no les gusta. ¡Mata ne!


	7. Luz y Oscuridad

**Capitulo 7.**

"**Luz y Oscuridad".**

...Un mes después...

Frotando su cara contra el amplio pecho de Sesshomaru, Rin se preguntaba cómo era posible sentirse tan bien con un hombre que era la definición de "Hombre Equivocado".

Era algo escalofriante cuan compatibles eran en la cama.

No era que las experiencias anteriores a las que tuvo con Sesshomaru fueran malas, todo lo contrario, pero esto era algo más.

Era una especie de atracción que la hacía sentir drogada cuando Sesshomaru la tocaba, y hambrienta de lujuria cuando estaba lejos de ella.

Era embriagador y aterrador en partes iguales.

Era aterrador lo bien que Sesshomaru podía leer sus expresiones y tocarla como si ella fuera un instrumento y él un músico profesional.

Era mandón cuando Rin entraba en su actitud sumisa, era gentil y comprensivo cuando ella necesitaba abrazos y acurrucamientos, y era increíblemente sexy portándose cruel y atemorizante cuando entraban en el juego de Rin fingiendo que no lo deseaba. Pero esa era la palabra clave, "fingir". Porque ella siempre lo deseaba.

La parte más aterradora era que el sentimiento era reciproco. Rin estaba en perfecta sintonía con los deseos del ojidorado.

Cuando Sesshomaru estaba de un humor frio y aterrador, Rin era dulce y cariñosa, dejándolo tomar el control siendo rudo y pesado. Se excitaba complaciendo al ruso, lo cual era... Sí, probablemente una estupidez.

Y la peor parte era que ella sabía que no se estaban aprovechando de su "inocencia" de ningún modo. Sesshomaru no pretendía ser nada que no fuera. Rin sabía que él no era un santo, no era un buen tipo incomprendido. Y sin embargo, ella pensaba que no era tan malo... y aunque lo fuera, eso no cambiaría la atracción que tenia hacia él.

-Usted es malvado. –Murmuro ella, contra el pecho de Sesshomaru. –Me siento como una ninfómana por su culpa.

Sintió más que oír la risa del hombre.

-No me eches la culpa de tus fantasías pervertidas, kolokol.

-¿Por qué me llama así? –Pregunto, mirándolo curiosa, e ignorando la parte de "pervertida". –No parezco una campana. –Parecía un apodo cariñoso. No le agradaban los apodos cariñosos.

Sesshomaru le llamaba de alguna manera ridícula, y ella se sentía incomoda por qué no parecía sincero, solo lo decía como un reflejo que le decía a cada mujer con la que él dormía. Y aunque sonara patético, no le gustaba pensar en Sesshomaru llamando a otras mujeres "cachorra", "princesa" o "niña".

Sesshomaru jalo un mechón de su cabello. –Tu nombre tiene sonido de campanadas, y eres pequeña. Por eso te llamo así.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, besó la piel expuesta cerca de sus labios. –Estoy empezando a pensar que usted tiene algo con mi estatura.

-¿Qué te dio esa idea? –Dijo el peli plata acariciando su cuello.

Cayeron en un silencio que no debería ser tan cómodo.

-¿Alguna vez ha matado a alguien? –Murmuró Rin, pasando sus delicados dedos por las marcas moradas en los musculosos brazos.

-Lo he hecho. –Respondió el hombre, mientras miraba al techo.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda. La respuesta del mayor no la sorprendió en sí misma, habría estado más sorprendida si la respuesta fuera negativa, pero la indiferencia con la que Sesshomaru le respondió, era escalofriante.

Ahora entendía un poco la relación con su nombre, "Asesino Perfecto". Un ser que no sentía remordimiento o dudas al cometer un asesinato.

Miro una marca en el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru, era una marca extraña, pareciera como si el brazo hubiese sido pegado con el resto del cuerpo. Y encima de esta había escrito una palabra en ruso, significaba "Recuerda".

No estaba segura de que algún día conocería la historia detrás del tatuaje, pero le parecía un buen consejo. No debía olvidar de lo que era capaz este hombre.

-¿Con sus propias manos o dando una orden? –Preguntó, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? –Preguntó con voz muy seca. –Un asesinato es un asesinato, sin importar que manos lo perpetúen. Pero para responder a tu pregunta: Ambos.

Rin tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y la trazo con sus dedos. Una mano que mato a alguien. Una mano que podría convertirla en un tembloroso cuerpo. Podría acabar con su vida.

-¿Es difícil? –Preguntó aun algo ensimismada. -¿Terminar con la vida de alguien?

-A veces. –Dijo después de un momento. –Pero la mayor parte de la gente que maté era escoria, así que no perdí el sueño por ello. Además, trabajaba para el FSB en ese momento, así que las muertes fueron perfectamente legales. –Por alguna razón, su tono casi sonó mordaz en la palabra "Legales".

-¿FSB?

-El Servicio Federal de Seguridad.

-¿El sucesor de la KGB?

-Sí.

Rin frunció el seño graciosamente, tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre las agencias militares rusas.

-¿No estuvo muy implicado el presidente ruso con esa agencia hace algunos años? ¿De ahí conoce al presidente? –Pregunto, algo curiosa y emocionada mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-Entre otras cosas. –Respondió antes de murmurar. -Lyubopytstvo sgubilo koshku.

Rin parpadeó. -¿Qué?

-Un viejo proverbio. –Con diversión brillando en sus ojos. –Básicamente significa "La curiosidad mató al Gato". Un proverbio muy sabio, ¿No crees?

-¿Me está amenazando? –Preguntó Rin, aunque estaba más curiosa que asustada. Tenía esa sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

Los ojos dorados de él se posaron en sus labios por un segundo. –No en este momento.

Rin tomo la mano de Sesshomaru entre las suyas más pequeñas, examinándolas con curiosidad, recorriendo las palmas de sus manos con sus deditos.

Sesshomaru miraba con atención cada acción de su cachorra. Cada movimiento de sus delgados dedos y cada respiración eran para él, solo prestándole atención a él, despertando en él un sentimiento posesivo e intenso.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la niña cerró los ojos y beso la palma de su mano y la punta de sus dedos. Su respiración se detuvo y su miembro sufrió una punzada de deseo por esa acción.

Rin abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente. No entendía muy bien el por que... pero su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

Soltando las manos de Sesshomaru, Rin cruzo las suyas sobre el pecho de él y apoyo la barbilla. – ¿Es algún tipo de jefe de la mafia o algo así?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un bufido divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó, mirándolo con un puchero ofendido. – ¿Va a negar que es el jefe de una organización criminal? Eso es básicamente lo que es la mafia.

Sesshomaru todavía lucia divertido. –No creo que yo entre en esos términos, no pienso en mí de esa manera. Gano dinero, soy muy bueno en ganar dinero, y, a veces, la forma en que gano el dinero no es legal. Cuanto más dinero tengas, más poderoso eres y obtienes más enemigos. Cuantos más enemigos tengas, más despiadado y cuidadoso debes ser. De lo contrario, algunas personas pueden hacerse de ideas equivocadas, como si te vieran débil e indefenso.

Rin frunció el seño, considerándolo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Lo miro a los ojos, luciendo curiosa e inocente.

-¿No se agota? –Pregunto en voz baja. – ¿No es solitario? ¿Para qué necesita tanto dinero de todas formas?

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada indescifrable, froto la punta de sus dedos contra la mejilla de ella.

-¿Estás segura de ser pariente de Naraku, cachorra?

Rin sintió que se sonrojaba. No era el apodo más ridículo con el que la llamaba. -¿Estás insinuando que él es igual a ti?

Algo frio y aterrador cubrió los ojos de Sesshomaru. –No digas tonterías, yo vengo de una familia de alta cuna y con poder que tardo en conseguir; él vino de "no-se-donde" y se apodero de una compañía que ya estaba formada y tomo su poder.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Rin. –Quiero decir, a veces sospechaba que estaba implicado en negocios sombríos... Habría sido idiota si no quisiera creerlo... –Hizo una mueca antes de mirar al albino. -¿Qué le hizo Naraku?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, pareciendo no seguir interesado en continuar con la conversación. Rin suspiro. Ya lo sospechaba. Se apoyo en el pecho de Sesshomaru, lista para levantarse. Quería darse una ducha y dormir. Sintió la tensión en los músculos del hombre cuando ella hizo presión para levantarse, ¿Lo había lastimado?

Pero para su sorpresa, respondió: -Pensó que era aceptable mentirme. Como resultado, me puso en una situación muy complicada y termine debiendo muchos favores a personas a las que preferiría no deber nada.

Rin lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué hizo?

Nuevamente creyó que no iba a responderle, cuando volvió escucharlo.

-Tengo muy pocos principios y límites, pero todos con los que hago tratos saben que no los rompo. Esa araña asquerosa hizo que rompiera uno de ellos sin darme cuenta.

-Ahora me muero de curiosidad. –Dijo Rin, mientras jugaba a recorrer el amplio abdomen del ruso con sus dedos.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. Tenía una delgada línea de disgusto en su cara. – ¿Recuerdas lo que les pasa a los gatitos curiosos?

-Gatos. –Le corrigió. –Y pensé que era un cachorro.

-Los gatitos son cachorros de gato. – Dijo Sesshomaru con una expresión completamente seria.

-Yo no soy una gatita. –Dijo Rin, riendo divertida. –Además, esta conversación es ridícula, y a usted, como un buen villano, no se le permite ser ridículo.

-Tal vez no sea un villano. –Murmuro Sesshomaru acariciando la clavícula de Rin. –Tal vez solo sea un incomprendido.

Rin le sonrió. –Seguro. Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Naraku?

Todo rastro de diversión y tranquilidad se borro del rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Teníamos un acuerdo. Él necesitaba transportar de forma segura toneladas de mercancías desde Jordania hasta Arabia Saudita, hasta varios países. –Se encogió de hombros. –Puedes meter mercancías de contrabando a esos países por muy poco, si conoces a la gente adecuada. Es un negocio, puro y simple, y mientras esos bienes no sean drogas, a mi no me importa. Subieron sus mercancías a mi tren, por un precio, obviamente.

A Rin no le estaba gustando la trama que estaba imaginando, ni a donde iba con esto. -¿Qué paso?

Los labios de Sesshomaru se apretaron. –Mis trenes están vigilados, pero por lo general es solo una precaución, a menos que hubiera alguna amenaza, y los trenes no son inspeccionados en el paso, tengo la mayoría de las fronteras aseguradas... Excepto que este tren fue atacado en Ma´an. Un automóvil estallo, varios de mis hombres murieron y toda la debacle atrajo demasiada atención hacia el tren... Fue registrado y se encontraron toneladas de cocaína... –La mirada de Sesshomaru parecía cambiar de dorada a roja por un momento. –...Cocaína que ciertamente no era parte del trato.

Rin se estremeció, recordando un artículo que leyó sobre la muerte del padre de Sesshomaru, cuando ella investigaba sobre él: El gran Touga no Taisho había muerto de sobredosis.

-Pero no vi ni un indicio de ese acontecimiento cuando investigue sobre usted, así que, debes haberlo silenciado.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Pero no fue fácil con muertes involucradas. Y yo no trafico drogas, por lo que no tenía las conexiones necesarias... termine gastando millones para silenciar el asunto y debiendo muchos favores a gente con la que preferiría no estar en deuda. Peor aún, todo este escándalo daño mi "Reputación Comercial" en ciertas esferas... En esta línea de trabajo no quieres ser conocido como alguien que puede ser atrapado. Convenientemente, tu tío no sufrió ningún daño, pese a que fue su propio lio. –Algo feo brillo en sus ojos dorados. –Se suponía que sería un trabajo de rutina, nada peligroso. A veces las bajas son inevitables, pero esos hombres no se enrolaron para ese objetivo. Algunos de ellos tenían familia... No fue Naraku quien estuvo en la incómoda situación de explicarle a un grupo de niños que su padre estaba muerto.

Rin contuvo las nauseas. Sabía que Naraku no era una buena persona, pero esto... Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

La mirada calculadora que el peli plata le dedicaba era inquietante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando heredes el negocio familiar y todo lo que implica? ¿Vas a seguir sus huellas?

Rin se mordió el labio, nerviosa. –Para serle honesta... Intento no pensar demasiado en esto. –Se rio de su propia ingenuidad. –Pero ahora, no creo que pueda hacer lo que él hace, lo que usted hace... No soy la madre Teresa, ni nada parecido, entiendo que a veces tienes que ser despiadado para triunfar, pero tengo limites. –Le regalo una dulce sonrisa. –No creo estar hecha para la vida de una mente maestra criminal... Me asegurare, de alguna manera, de que la empresa sea exitosa por los medios legales... Soy buena para los negocios, así que algo se me ocurrirá. –No parecía muy emocionada con la idea. – Quizá no sean tan rentables como antes, pero no soy codiciosa... Además podría dormir tranquila en la noche.

-"Tan rentables como antes". –Repitió Sesshomaru algo divertido. – ¿Realmente entiendes de cuánto dinero estás hablando?

Rin sonrió. –Una cantidad escandalosa que nunca podre gastar en mi vida... Se lo dije, no soy codiciosa. Supongo que ser millonaria es suficiente para mí. No quiero tener que mirar constantemente por encima de mi hombro, esperando una puñalada tras la espalda. Quiero vivir una vida plena, ser feliz, y algún día, hacer las cosas que quiero hacer.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Sesshomaru.

-Sí. Quieres casarte con un hombre agradable, y tener 2 niños y un bebé, como postal estadounidense.

Rin sonrió, divertida. Se negaba a avergonzarse de ello.

-Nop. Por lo menos 4 bebés. Tengo mucho amor para dar. Me encantaría tener a niños igualitos a mí, pero también estoy abierta a adoptar.

Sesshomaru la observaba con una extraña expresión en su cara. -¿Seré invitado a la boda? –Pregunto después de un momento, con su expresión indiferente, como siempre.

Un cosquilleo se instalo en el estomago de Rin. En sus fantasías, imaginaba que su boda seria un evento brillante, al estilo de los cuentos de hadas, con un hombre increíble, a quien no podía verle el rostro, a su lado mientras decían sus votos, absolutamente enamorado uno del otro. Tener a Sesshomaru en alguna parte de esa fantasía brillante y feliz, era increíblemente inquietante por algún motivo.

-Am... Eso sería incomodo, ¿No cree? Normalmente la gente no invita a su... –Vacilo, dudosa, ¿Qué era Sesshomaru exactamente de ella? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿Secuestrador? -...Hombres con los que han dormido en el pasado a su boda.

-"Hombres con quienes ha dormido en el pasado". –Dijo Sesshomaru, sonriendo levemente divertido. Su mano se movió del cuello, a la espalda baja de la chica y dibujando círculos imaginarios en su piel. – ¿Estás diciendo que no abrirías tus lindas piernas para mí el día de tu boda?

Rin se sonrojo, más por el enojo que por la gran mano acariciándola. –Claro que no, ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

Los dedos grandes del ruso recorrieron a curva de su glúteo, haciéndola jadear, y bajo lentamente hasta encontrarse con su dulce entrada.

Su "cachorra" lucho contra el impulso. Todavía estaba tierna y sensible luego de su sesión anterior. Miro al ruso con los ojos vidriosos. Este tuvo las agallas para sonreír.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo harías? –Dijo en un tono casual, jugando con su entrada y simulando pequeñas embestidas con su dedo, aunque parecía más un roce. –Estarías tan hermosa y encantadora, tal vez con un vestido blanco.- Susurro en su oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo. –Tu hombre perfecto estaría esperándote en el altar.

Rin jadeo, perdida en el placer y aferrándose con las uñas al cuerpo del hombre, aunque este no se quejo.

-Pero llegaras tarde. –Escucho la voz de Sesshomaru muy lejana pero no por eso menos sensual, mientras sentía el digito moverse lentamente y torturándola. –Llegaras tarde por que estarás demasiado ocupada gimiendo debajo de mí.

-No. –Sollozo, dolorosamente excitada, pese a estar siendo tratada de esta manera. La mera idea de Sesshomaru y ella encerrados y teniendo sexo a escondidas de todos mientras el hombre que amaba la esperaba en el altar era horrible, malvada y... –No. –Repitió temblorosamente, y soltando las primeras lagrimas cuando Sesshomaru adentro otro dedo.

-Sí.-El albino abrió más sus dedos, disfrutando de los dulces gemiditos que soltaba. –Sí, justo así... No puedes resistirte a mí, y nunca podrás.

-No. –Dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Sí. Lo harás. –Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo. Su pulgar acaricio el tierno botón de placer de Rin con pereza, pero constante. –Tú príncipe azul te estará esperando en el altar mientras tú me ruegas que vaya más rápido y más fuerte. Eventualmente, él ira a buscarte y descubrirá quien es el dueño de tu cuerpo y quién te ha robado los mejores orgasmos de tu vida. Y no podrá hacer nada contra mí... ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte, cachorra?

Rin gimió y mordió el pectoral de Sesshomaru, mordisqueando su pezón y apretando los dedos en su interior. Ya se sentía cerca de llorar, con su cuerpo aun pesado luego de las horas que paso con él en la cama, y ahora esto. Kami-sama.

Se movió contra los dedos, deseándolos más profundo. Sesshomaru apretó el agarre en su pelo oscuro, sin permitirle moverse.

-Responde, ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte? –Dijo con la voz grave y ronca mientras movía más rápido sus dedos. –Que aunque tu prometido te este observando, no serás capaz de pensar en nada más que en mi, rogándome que no me detenga. Te vas a correr, gimiendo mi nombre. –Enterró más profundo sus dedos y la muchacha vio estrellas.

Gimió y se corrió con los dedos aun en su interior.

Para cuando pudo volver a pensar correctamente, Sesshomaru ya había retirado sus dedos y cruzo sus musculosos brazos tras la nuca. Un cuadro de indiferencia, y confianza masculina, bordeando el narcisismo.

Sesshomaru esperaba que lo mirara con odio antes de que tratara de golpearlo, o que lo besara salvajemente. Había esperado que hiciera un puchero y apartara la mirada antes de que cayera agotada sobre él... Pero no lo que pasó en su lugar...

Los inocentes ojos cafés dejaron de ser vidriosos por el deseo, a estar aguados por las lágrimas. Se quito de encima de él, despacio, y le dio la espalda, haciéndose un ovillo y sus sollozos se escuchaban un poco más fuertes mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Mierda. No era lo que él quería. No era la reacción que esperaba. Y cada sollozo calaba en su conciencia.

Había asesinado a gente a sangre fría. Había torturado decenas de personas, hombres y mujeres, para conseguir lo que quería. Pero ahora sintió remordimiento creciendo en su pecho mientras observaba a la muchacha sollozando.

En contra de su mejor juicio, envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de la joven y la pego al suyo.

La respiración de Rin se detuvo, pero no lo rechazo. En menos de un segundo, ella se dio la vuelta y se envolvió a él, pegando su cara contra su fibroso cuello.

La humedad que sentía en su piel le revelo que ella seguía llorando, pero se sentía un poco mejor.

Esto era lo más cercano que él iba a expresar como una disculpa.

Sintió los labios de ella pegados a su cuello torcerse hasta formar una sonrisa. Ella lo sabía, y lo aceptaba. Cuando sus sollozos se detuvieron por completo, y los temblores de su cuerpo pararon, supo que ella estaba más tranquila, pero se negaba a apartarla de sí mismo.

-Lo odio. –Dijo ella, con la voz algo ronca, y alzando la cara, conectando sus miradas. Los ojos de ella seguían rojos. –Béseme, por favor.

La miro por unos momentos, con su rostro inexpresivo, antes de capturar sus labios en un beso suave y tierno. Rin se sentía como mantequilla, dejándose guiar por las caricias en su cabello y ella enlazo sus brazos al cuello del peli plata.

Gimió molesta cuando dejo de besarla.

Sesshomaru la envolvió en sus brazos y se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos. No debería sentirse tan cómodo con Rin abrazándolo. No debería sentirse tan ansioso por besarla de nuevo. Y seguro como el infierno que no debería estar excitado de nuevo solo por ese estúpido beso.

-¿Qué sucede? –Sentía la mirada de Rin sobre él sin tener que abrir los ojos. Sintió también el pequeño sobresalto de ella pero no se burló.

-Nada. Solo...

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Rin pego su mejilla al pecho de Sesshomaru nuevamente y jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo voy a extrañar cuando me vaya.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Extrañar? ¿Cuándo se vaya?

Apretó en su mano la sabana, reteniendo las palabras que querían salir de su boca. "No puedes irte". "Eres mía". "Dijiste que eras mía". "Te atare a mi cama si intentas escapar".

No lo dijo, por supuesto. Ella se podía aterrar si le decía algo así. Él mismo ya estaba algo asustado con sus pensamientos. Nunca era posesivo con sus parejas sexuales, ni era cariñoso... Pero Rin era distinta.

-Me voy a Suiza. –Dijo Sesshomaru sin decirle nada de lo que pensaba. –Estaré fuera por seis días.

Rin se movió veloz, mirándolo. Sesshomaru por fin la miro.

Rin sentía revolvérsele el estomago. Aparto la mirada rápidamente. Era solo que no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola de nuevo contemplando las mismas 4 paredes durante otros seis días.

La mano de Sesshomaru alzo su rostro de nuevo y acerco sus rostros, rozando sus labios, apenas tocándolos.

-Vendrás conmigo.

La sorpresa fue mucho mayor, pero para nada desagradable, convirtiendo la acidez en las famosas mariposas en el estomago.

-¡Hai! –Dijo con una amplia y tierna sonrisa.

Sesshomaru la observo antes de levantarse, tomándola por la cintura.

-A la ducha.

Rin se sonrojo, pero asintió, no era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, pero no dejaba de ser muy íntimo. Iba a separarse pero Sesshomaru la cargo como princesa hasta el baño.

. . .

Sara irrumpió en la oficina de Sesshomaru casi pateando la puerta.

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!

Solo cuando su jefe levanto sus ojos dorados de sus papeles hacia ella, para nada intimidados, Sara se percato del gravísimo error que había cometido.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo el peli plata.

Sara se obligo a sostenerle la mirada con osadía.

-Lo siento, Sesshomaru Taisho, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con tú decisión de llevar a la cría contigo a Suiza. Es un gran riesgo de seguridad, y podría ser detectada en el aeropuerto o...

-¿Tengo que recordarte que usaremos mi avión privado? –Pregunto el ojidorado. –Nadie se atreverá a revisarlo. Tú te encargaras de ello personalmente.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo Sara, tragándose las protestas, no era bueno hacerlo enojar.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se torno penetrante y filosa.

-Sí tienes algo que decir, dilo.

Sara dudo, insegura de cómo sacar el tema, pero esto era su trabajo también, se convenció a sí misma.

-¿Estas acostándote con la mocosa de Naraku?

No hubo un solo atisbo de sorpresa o vergüenza en los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru. Su rostro no le mostraba más que la más cruda indiferencia.

-Sí. –Dijo simplemente. – ¿Y cuál es tu punto?

Sara jamás se había sentido tan incómoda en presencia de Sesshomaru.

-No sabía que estuvieras... Interesado en las chicas menudas y simples... Y japonesas.

-No sabía que debería informarte de mi vida sexual, Sara. –Dijo sonriendo, pero no era una linda sonrisa.

Tragando en seco, Sara retrocedió un paso, guardando su espacio por su propio bien.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero en caso de que te lo preguntes, no me interesan ese tipo de mujeres.

Sara frunció el seño.

-Pero... ¿Pero que con ella?

Sesshomaru encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en la silla, mirándola con frialdad.

-Para finales del año, las "Industrias Muso" serán mías. Todo lo que hago con Jundo Rin es con eso en mente. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí. –Dijo Sara, con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. Había sido una idiota por dudar de su apuesto jefe, aunque fuera por un momento. Por supuesto que Sesshomaru no estaba enamorado de la niña. La sola idea le resultaba ridícula y absurda ahora.

Sesshomaru no se enamoraba. Nunca.

Sin embargo, aun no entendía por qué era necesario cargar con la mocosa hasta Suiza.

-¿En dónde vamos a tenerla? Tú estarás con Kagome y...

-Se quedara en mi casa del lago.

Sara palideció.

-¡No puedes hablar enserio! ¿Qué pasa si tú...?

-Se quedara en mi casa. –Casi ladro, con un tono rotundo. –Arréglalo.

-Entendido. –Dijo Sara a regañadientes. –Pero solo quiero que sepas que es una MUY mala idea. Por seguridad entre otras razones... Tú familia por ejemplo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Dijo Sesshomaru, volviendo a su computadora.

Tomándolo como la señal para irse, que realmente era, Sara dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

-Asano.

Se detuvo, volteo hacia Sesshomaru y se estremeció al encontrarse con su mirada.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a espiarme, podría olvidarme de la lealtad que me has mostrado en los últimos 15 años. Nadie es indispensable. Ni siquiera tú. –Dijo con la voz más suave y la sonrisa más aterradora que ella le había conocido nunca.

Sara asintió nerviosamente y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras recorría el pasillo, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de inquietud de sus entrañas.

Sesshomaru podría no estar enamorado de la niña, pero ciertamente actuaba muy extraño y posesivo en lo que se refería a ella.

Desde que la niña Nipona apareció en la casa, la confianza de Sesshomaru hacia Sara parecía cada vez más en decadencia.

Apretó furiosa los dientes. Todo era culpa de Jundo Rin.


End file.
